My Boy Friend Cassanova
by jimbbb
Summary: [Chap 10up] Jimin menyesal, karena telah menyia-nyiakan hoseok yang dengan rela mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib Yoongi yang sudah terlanjur menyukai Jimin? /MINYOON and MINHOPE/ Jimin!Seme Yoongi!uke hoseok!uke / Boys Love/ Romance, Hurt/Comfort/
1. Chapter 1

My Boy Friend Cassanova

MINYOON

RATED T-M

JIMB

Min Yoongi namja dingin yang sangat terkenal dengan kepintarannya dan juga kemahirannya dalam dunia basket itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa dan siswi di sekolahnya. Bakatnya dalam basket selalu mengharumkan nama sekolahnya.

Namun meskipun ia begitu di kenal oleh banyak orang dan selalu mendapat pernyataan cinta tetapi Yoongi sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan seorang kekasih karna jujur saja yoongi belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Ironis sekali bahkan sekarang usianya sudah menginjak 19 tahun dan sebentar lagi ia akan segera kuliah.

Park Jimin murid pindahan dari busan yang memiliki sifat casanovanya dan bisa memikat hati para yeoja maupun namja itu hanya dengan kedipan sebelah matanya dan gigitan di bibirnya. Itu akan membuat siapa saja meleleh karena kesexyan yang jimin miliki.

Dan satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat jimin adalah seorang hypersex dia selalu melakukan hubungan intim dengan siapa saja yang ia mau, dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dia miliki dan juga harta kekayaannya semuanya akan begitu mudah jimin dapatkan.

 **Duk duk duk** bunyi suara bola yang di pantulkan ke lantai itu begitu menggema ke seluruh penjuru lapangan indor tersebut. Yoongi melakukan benerapa drible pada bolanya dan shooting yang ia lalukan begitu sempurna, membuat dirinya selalu tersenyum menampilkan senyum semanis gula.

Yoongi sedang berlatih di lapangan indor hanya sendiri karna itu adalah sebuah kebiasaan atau bisa di sebut hobinya, ruangan tenang, bunyi pantulan bola dan keringat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya membuat Yoongi merasa sesuatu yang menjadi beban dalam hidupnya terasa lebih ringan.

Ia mendudukan bokongnya di lantai dingin lapangan indor itu dan menyimpan bola basket di sampingnya. Sembari mengatur pernafasannya yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tidak teratur.

 **Brak, Ceklek**. Bunyi pintu yang di tutup dan di kunci itu menyadarkan yoongi dari ketenangannya, ia segera melihat ke arah pintu yang sudah di kunci oleh seseorang. Orang itu tersenyum dan mendekat ke arahnya, berjalan dengan angkuhnya dan menjilat bibirnya. Yoongi hanya termenung melihat orang itu.

"Hey sunbae manis, kenapa kau sendirian eum?" Namja itu berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi dan menatap lekat manik Yoongi.

"J-jimin Shhi kenapa kau ada di sini eoh?" Bukannya menjawab tapi Yoongi malah balik bertanya pada namja yang ia panggil jimin itu.

"Sunbae, Apa aku tidak boleh masuk ke lapangan ini? apa sekolah ini milikmu? ahh atau haraboji ku mengakumu sebagai cucunya dan sekolah ini jadi milikmu?" Dengan arogan nya jimin bertanya panjang lebar kepada Yoongi. Karna siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa sekolah ini milik harabojinya jimin.

"Baiklah jika kau memang ingin disini, aku akan pergi dan tolong Tuan Park Jimin-shii buka kan pintunya." Yoongi menekankan kata 'tuan' pada pengucapannya dia sungguh kesal saat ini karena berdekatan dengan namja arogan dan mesum ini.

"Bukalah sendiri sunbae kau sudah besar jadilah orang yang mandiri, jangan menyuruh orang lain. Dan ohh kuncinya ada di saku depan celanaku. Ambilah" Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada yoongi sambil menyeringai.

"Kau ingin mati di usia dini eoh? jangan bermain-main denganku dan cepat kemarikan kuncinya" Tangan yoongi sudah terulur di hadapan Jimin. Bukannya memberika nya, jimin malah memberikan seringai andalannya. Dan itu membuat Yoongi mendengus kasar.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau mengambil kuncinya dari celanaku akan ku berikan, tapi ada syaratnya" Jimin tersenyum ke arah Yoongi sambil mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Cepat katakan, aku sudah muak melihat wajah sombongmu itu jimin-shi" Yoongi berdecih di hadapan jimin dan itu membuat jimin semakin tertarik padanya.

"Kita bermain basket jika aku memasukan bola ke dalam ring, satu ciuman di bibir. jika kau berhasil memasukan 10 kali bola ke ring kau mendapatkan kunci ini. dan jika aku yang duluan mencetak 10 skor nanti malam kau harus datang ke apartemen ku" Jimin berucap dengan santainya bahkan tanpa memperdulikan mulut Yoongi yang terbuka.

"Park Jimin kau gila? mana sudi aku memberikan first kiss ku pada penjahat kelamin sepertimu eoh? bermimpi saja kau park" Yoongi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Min Yoongi seorang kapten basket yang selalu mengharumkan nama sekolahnya takut dengan tantangaku? Haha lucu sekali" Yoongi melebarkan bola matanya karena perkataan jimin yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Yaak keparat kau jimin, aku bukannya takut padamu tapi kau memberikan hukuman yang sangat mengerikan untuku... Baiklah aku akan mengikuti kemauan mu tapi jangan harap kau menang Park karna aku seorang kapten basket disini..." Tak mau kalah Yoongi pun mulai menyombongkan dirinya pada jimin.

Pertandingan satu lawan satu pun segera di mulai, Jimin mulai menunjukan seringainya dan Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Bola segera di pantulkan ke atas Jimin dan Yoongi segera berebut, dan akhirnya bola berhasil Yoongi kendalikan, jimin segera mengikuti yoongi namun gagal Yoongi terus mendrible bolanya dengan sangat cepat dan Shoot bola berhasil masuk ke dalam ring.

"Lihat park jimin?..." Yoongi tersenyum ke arah jimin dan mendelik ke arahnya.

Permainan ke dua segera berlanjut namun kali ini bola berhasil jimin kuasai, meskipun jimin tidak masuk dalam club basket namun sejujurnya dulu ia juga adalah kapten basket di sekolahnya dulu dan itu merupakan sebuah keberuntungan bagi Jimin.

Yoongi terus berusaha merebut bola yang ada di tangan jimin dengan lincah namun jimin tetap dengan pendiriannya, ia mendribele bolanya dan menyuting bolanya dengan sangat sempurna.

"Sunbae ini saatnya first kiss mu aku renggut, dan jangan menolak..." Jimin berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi dan segera menarik tengkuknya.

Beberapa detik berikutnya bibir mereka saling beremu dengan Yoongi yang memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat. Jimin melumat bibir Yoongi dengan sangat halus memberikan kesan pertama yang sangat manis untuk Yoongi.

"Eungh" Yoongi melenguh saat bibirnya di gigit oleh Jimin, jantungnya sangat berdebar sekarang dan perutnya sangat geli seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalamnya.

Mendengar lenguhan Yoongi membuat Jimin semakin gencar menciumnya, jimin menggigit keras bibir Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi membuka mulutnya, tak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan nya jimin langsung memasukan lidahnya pada mulut hangat Yoongi, mengabsen setiap inci mulut manis Yoongi dan menyapa lidah lembut Yoongi dan membelitnya.

Merarasa oksigennya sudah sangat tipis Yoongi memukul dada Jimin dengan pelan karena sungguh ia sangat lemas sekarang seluruh sarafnya sudah terhipnotis oleh setiap sentuhan yang Jimin berikan padanya. Dengan tidak rela Jimin pun akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jimin mengusap dagu basah Yoongi karena saliva yang menetes dari ciuman mereka.

"Bagaimana sunbae? kau menyukainya bukan?..." Jimin tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut yoongi.

"Kau benar-benar gila park aku membencimu." Yoongi menundukan wajahnya karena merasa pipinya memerah sempurna akibat perlakuan jimin terhadapnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjut dan ku harap kau akan kalah lagi sunbae karena bibirmu begitu manis..." Jimin segera melenggang dan mengambil bola yang menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan.

Permainan kembali di lanjut dan selalu di kuasai oleh jimin, Yoongi bingung pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia menjadi gugup begini bahkan kepalanya terus saja mengingat kejadian dimana bibirnya di lumat oleh bibir jimin, dan selalu masih terasa pada bibirnya. Fokus Yoongi menjadi buyar hingga akhirnya.

Chu

Chu

Chu

Chu

Hingga Skor ke sepuluh sampai akhirnya jimin menang dan Yoongi hanya mendapat satu skor karena konsentrasinya hilang di lumat oleh setiap sentuhan bibir jimin padanya.

"Kau ingat perjanjian kita sunbae? malam ini pukul 8 kau harus datang ke apartemen ku jangan sampai telat atau aku akan memberikan mu pelajaran. Sekarang kemarikan ponselmu, aku akam memberikan alamat apartemen ku..." Jimin tersenyum karena kemenangannya, dua keuntungan dalam satu pertandingan.

Tanpa banyak berfikir yoongi segera berjalan ke kursi depan penonton untuk meraih ranselnya, ia menggerutukan nama jimin yang sangat menyebalkan itu, sungguh hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat buruk bagi Yoongi karena berurusan dengan makhluk menyebalkan seperti Jimin.

Yoongi mendekati Jimin sambil menggedong ranselnya dan memberikan ponselnya pada Jimin, masih tetap dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesal namun Jimin dengan bodohnya tersenyum manis di hadapan Yoongi.

"Yaak sunbae kau harusnya tersenyum, karena ciuman pertamamu itu adalah aku seorang Park Jimin yang sangat di kenal oleh orang banyak dan Tampan..." Jimin terus saja berbicara sambil mengetikan alamat apartement nya pada note ponsel Yoongi, setelah selesai ia menglik save dan memasukan nomor ponselnya lalu menghubunginya.

"Park sialan kau mencuri nomor ponselku? benar-benar keparat kau park, cepat kembalikan aku sudah sangat ingin muntah melihat wajah yang sok tampan itu..." Yoongi berbicara kasar pada Jimin itu karena ia sudah sangat malu sekali menampakan wajahnya di depan wajah jimin akibat sepuluh kali ciuman yang ia berikan hari ini. Bibir nya kini sudah tak suci lagi karena di lecehkan oleh Si namja mesum itu.

"Kau sangat kejam sekali sunbae, harusnya kau memuji ketampanan ku karena aku tau sekarang jantungmu berdetak di atas normal, right? Apalagi malam ini kau akan datang ke Apartementku. Lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu, jangan pernah kau menentangku dan tak datang malam ini, akan ku jamin hidupmu tak akan tenang" Jimin berbisik di dekat telinga Yoongi dan sedikit menjilatnya membuat Yoongi bungkam dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Setelah mengatakan itu jimin segera mengecup bibir Yoongi dan memberikan seringai kepadanya. Jimin pun berlalu dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang mematung di tempatnya. Yoongi menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan mengusapnya kasar.

"Sialan kau Park Jimin akan ku bunuh kau!" Yoongi berteriak frustasi karena apa yang telah ia alami hari ini, ia langsung bergegas ke luar lapang indoor tersebut dan berjalan menuju halte bus untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Di setiap perjalanan Yoongi hanya melamun sambil menyumpal kedua telinganya mendengarkan musik romantis yang sedang berputar pada ponselnya, Yoongi menyentuh jantungnya dan merasakan detak jantung yang sangat keras. Yoongi yakin ini bukan penyakit karena Yoongi sama sekali tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung jadi apakah ini cinta?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Ff buluk gua neh haha pasaran emang tapi entahlah pen aja di publish iseng doang si sebenernya jadi yagitulah.


	2. My Boyfriend Cassanova

MinYoon  
Boys Love

M

Yoongi mengacak acak isi lemarinya untuk mencari baju yang akan ia gunakan malam ini ke rumah jimin, sebenarnya yoongi juga bingung mengapa ia harus repot repot mencari baju yang cocok malam ini tapi anehnya ia ingin sekali terlihat berbeda di hadapan jimin.

"aissh ini terlalu pendek, ahh aku harus memakai baju yang manaa?" Yoongi mengacak surai nya dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

"Kenapa aku juga harus repot repot mencari baju yang akan ku gunakan hari ini, lagi pula kan aku hanya ke apartemennya bukan untuk di ajak ke sebuah pesta" Yoongi terus berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sampai akhirnya ia memilih baju yang sekiranya pantas ia gunakan.

Yoongi mematut dirinya di depan cermin, merapihkan poninya yang agak berantakan itu supaya lebih rapi. Saat ini yoongi menggunakan kaos putih polos dengan di balut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan celana jins panjang yang menutupi kaki rampingnya.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 7 dan aku harus segera berangkat, namja arogan itu pasti berfikir aku itu pengecut jika terlambat" Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya lalu segera meraih ponselnya dan melihat sebuah pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"uggh bahkan dia sudah memberikan alamat apartemennya" Yoongi segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga dan mendapati eommanya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Eomma aku akan pergi ke rumah teman ku" Yoongi tersenyum dan mengecup pipi eommanya.

"Hati hati di jalan yoongi-ah jika kau ingin menginap hubungi eomma dulu nae?" Nyonya min tersenyum melihat anaknya yang berpenampilan sangat manis itu ia lalu mencubit pipi yoongi dengan gemas.

"nde eomma, anyeong" Yoongi segera pergi keluar dan berjalan ke halte bus dekat rumahnya, ia menyampirkan headset ke telinganya dan memutar musiknya untuk mendengarkan lagu favoritenya.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah berada di depan apartemen jimin dan segera menekan bel yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah hampir lima menit menunggu ia mendengar sebuah bunyi klik tanda pintu itu sudah terbuka dari dalam. memperlihatkan seorang namja tampan yang hanya memakai celana boxer dengan rambut yang basah dan juga perutnya yang sangat sexy itu.

"Ohh Sunbae kau sudah datang eoh, ku fikir kau seorang pengecut yang takut tantanganku" Jimin tersenyum remeh melihat yoongi dan membuat yoongi menggertakan giginya karena kesal.

"Jaga ucapanmu bocah, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menyuruhku datang kesini hah?" Yoongi menaikan suaranya karena dia mulai tersulut emosi berkat ucapan yang jimin lontarkan padanya.

"Masuklah dulu sunbae, kau tak seharusnya marah-marah di depan apartemen mewah seperti ini, orang lain akan menganggapmu tak waras karena berteriak seperti itu" dengan mudahnya jimin berbicara seperti itu bahkan kepada orang yang lebih tua dua tahun dari dirinya. tidak sopan dan tidak memiliki aturan itulah sifat asli yang dimiliki park jimin.

"Cih, besar sekali kepalamu tuan park, dan jangan berbicara seperti itu Park ingatlah bahwa aku adalah sunbaemu di sekolah. satu lagi, aku lebih waras darimu yang bahkan selalu bertingkah semaumu hanya karena kau memiliki orang tua yang kaya raya" Yoongi pun akhirnya memasuki apartemen jimin dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi empuk milik jimin.

"Kau bertanya padaku tentang tujuanku menyuruhmu kesini, bukankah begitu sunbae ku yang manis?" Jimin tersenyum mesum ke arah yoongi dan mendudukan bokong di samping yoongi.

"Jangan bertele tele park jimin-shi aku sangat tidak suka, dan ingat aku bukanlah namja murahan seperti bekas-bekas dirimu yang mudah terbuai dengan perkataanmu yang menjijikan itu" yoongi memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah jimin dengan suara dingin khas seorang Min Yoongi.

"Kau terburu-buru sunbae, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu menikmati malam dengan desahan merdu dari mulut manismu ini Yoongi-ah" Jimin yang memang sudah mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga yoongi itu membisikan kata-kata yang kembali membuat yoongi jengah.

"Brengsek kau park jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku. bermimpilah dan jangan bangun kembali supaya dunia ini aman tanpa namja keparat seperti dirimu" Yoongi mendorong dada jimin dengan kasar dan membuatnya hampir terjungkal, ingatlah bahwa yoongi pun juga memiliki kekuatan seorang namja tetapi jimin lebih kuat darinya.

Jimin mencengkram kuat tangan yoongi dan juga mendorongnya hingga yoongi tidur terlentang di atas sofa. Jimin menindih tubuh yoongi, memegang erat tangannya dan kakinya mengunci kaki yoongi supaya tak akan ada perlawanan dari yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Aku sungguh penasaran dengan rasamu sejak pertama aku melihatmu bermain basket dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan dada yang naik turun, aku sudah membayangkan betapa indahnya kau saat mendesahkan namaku dan menikmati setiap gerakan yang ku lakukan di dalam lubangmu yoongi" Jimin menggigit daun telinga yoongi dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya seakan telinga yoongi adalah sebuah peremen yang manis.

Yoongi yang tak terima dan merasa di lecehkan itu bergerak tak karuan untuk melepaskan cengkaraman tangan jimin dan juga kakinya yang mengunci dirinya di bawah.

"Lepaskan aku bocah berengsek, kau harusnya menghilang dari hadapanku sekarang juga" Yoongi menggeram saat jimin semakin memperkuat cengkraman tangannya dan bibirnya yang terus menyesap lehernya kuat-kuat, memberikan tanda yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih bersih milik yoongi.

"Ku yakin kau akan menikmatinya baby, mendesahlah dan kalau kau menolak terpaksa aku akan berbuat kasar padamu sayang" Jimin berbisik lalu menggigit leher yoongi dengan kuat.

"Arggh keparat kau Jiminhh ahh" Yoongi terus berontak di bawah kukungan jimin dan semakin membuat jimin tak tahan untuk membuatnya diam.

Jimin terus mengulum dan menghisap leher putih yoongi pinggulnya bergerak menggesekan juniornya yang hanya terbungkus boxer dan celana dalam itu ke junior milik yoongi.

"Aahh fuck jimin kau benar-benar gila" Yoongi terus berteriak saat jimin mulai bergerak liar, dan tubuhnya semakin memanas akibat apa yang jimin lakukan padanya.

Jimin yang sudah tak tahanpun menggedongnya ala bridal membawa yoongi ke dalam kamarnya tak luput dengan rontaan yang yoongi lakukan untuk membuat dirinya bisa terlepas dari jimin.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek kau bajingan sialan yang pernah aku temui" Yoongi terus berteriak hingga ia di hempaskan di atas kasur berukuran king size itu dan jimin yang menindihnya kembali.

Bibir yoongi di sumpal dengan bibir tebal milik jimin, jimin meraup bibir yoongi dengan nafsu yang menggebu gebu. Lidahnya bergerak liar menjilati bibir yoongi yang tertutup rapat. hingga jimin yang mulai gemas ingin sekali memasukan bibirnya ke dalam mulut hangat yoongipun ia menggigit bibir bawah yoongi dengan kasar membuat yoongi membuka bibirnya karena sakit. Lidah jimin menarik lidah yoongi untuk mengajaknya berperang, yoongi terus saja menolak dan mendorong dada jimin untuk menjauh.

Tangan jimin mencengkram tangan yoongi dengan kuat ia menaikan tangan yoongi dan mengambil sebuah tali yang sudah ia persiapkan dari awal. Jimin memang benar benar licik dan sangat cerdik untuk membuat sebuah rencana. bahkan di pinggirnya sudah terdapat beberapa sex toys yang akan ia gunakan jika yoongi menolaknya.

Jimin pun mengikat tangan yoongi di atas kepalanya dengan sangat kuat membuat yoongi meringis kesakitan di buatnya, kakinya terus meronta menendang nendang tubuh jimin.

"Diamlah sunbae kau pasti akan menikmatinya" Jimin tersenyum miring melihat yoongi yang menameteskan sebulir air matanya, dadanya naik turun menghisap udara dengan sangat rakus.

"J-jimin kumohon hiks" semakin lama tangisan yoongi semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat jimin menjadi tak tega melihat namja manis itu ketakutan. Jimin tau yoongi itu terlalu rapuh jika di bandingkan dengan mantan mantannya, yoongi berbeda dan tidak semestinya ia di perlakukan seperti ini.

Jimin tau bahwa yoongi begitu rapuh meskipun ia memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin dan kaku tetapi sebenarnya yoongi bisa saja menjadi namja yang manis dan lucu. jimin mengetahui semua tentang yoongi ia dengan setumpuk uang yang di berikan oleh ayahnya bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai yoongi dalam sekejap.

Jimin akhirnya melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan yoongi yang sudah memerah, jimin duduk di samping yoongi tanpa melihat ke arah yoongi yang masih terus saja menangis.

"Berhenti menangis dan cepatlah pulang sebelum aku berubah fikiran kau begitu menggelikan dengan air matamu itu Min Yoongi" Jimin mendengus dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Keparat kau Park aku sungguh membencimu" Yoongi segera berdiri dari kasur dan meninggalkan kamar jimin dan juga apartemen nya. Dengan keadaan tubuh yang acak-acakan dengan banyak bercak merah di leher dan telinganya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai kembali lagi bersamaaaaaa jimb si bocah petualang mesum hehe chapter ini tadinya mo di bikin naena bdsm lagi tapi setelah di fikir-fikir dengan berat hatiku huft kasian suga ku huhu ntaran aja dah ya kalo mo naena nya. Makasih yang udah mau repiu semoga makin gereget. Mwa #ciumtuatu


	3. Chapter 3

**MinYoon**  
 **Park Jimin**  
 **Min Yoongi**  
 **Boy Love, Au, School life**

Sejak malam itu yoongi jadi murung, ia menjadi sangat pendiam dan itu membuat seokjin teman sebangku yoongi menjadi terheran dengan tingkah yoongi. Meskipun yoongi memang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, akan tetapi Min Yoongi pasti akan menanggapi Seokjin jika ia bertanya padanya. namun kali ini ia tak sedikitpun menyahuti SeokJin.

"Yoongi-ah ada apa dengan dirimu eoh?" Seokjin menepuk pundak yoongi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Namun yang di ajak berbicara sama sekali tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia tetap saja memandang kosong ke depan. Membuat Seokjin semakin khawatir dengan keadaan temannya itu. Seokjin menghela nafasnya melihat teman satu bangkunya itu terus-terusan melamun.

"Yoongi apa kau sedang sakit? ayolah yoon jangan diam saja dan membuatku semakin khawatir, setidaknya jawablah pertanyaan ku yoongi-ah" Seokjin mengguncangkan pundak yoongi dan akhirnya yoongi mau menatapnya dengan malas.

"Kau berisik hyung, diamlah moodku sedang buruk sekarang" Yoongi berkata dengan nada datarnya, iapun menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menutup matanya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, tanda yoongi benar-benar tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun. Akhirnya Seokjin memilih menyerah dengan yoongi, mungkin yoongi saat ini memang sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri sebelum dia bercerita pada dirinya, fikir seokjin.

"Huft baiklah kalau begitu aku mengerti, aku akan pergi ke caffetaria dan bertemu dengan kekasih tampanku. ahh namjoonie aku merindukanmu" Seokjin tersenyum sumringah dan berdiri untuk segera pergi meninggalkan yoongi. Seokjin meraih ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku celananya dan mendial nomor dari kekasihnya.

Yoongi menutup kedua telinganya karena teriakan si princess pink itu dan segera mengibaskan tangannya supaya seokjin segera pergi dari hadapannya. Seokjin pun akhirnya pergi menuju caffetaria dengan senyum manisnya sambil memegang handphonenya yang berada di tangannya.

"Aggh sial mengapa aku selalu membayangkan wajah jeleknya itu, shit park jimin kau membuatku gila. Dasar bocah mesum, brengsek aku membencimu park" Yoongi meremas bukunya dan melemparnya ke segala arah. Bibirnya ia gigit dengan kuat supaya tak meneriakan nama jimin di dalam kelasnya karena itu akan mengundang pandangan orang-orang yang menatanya aneh.

Yoongi mengatur nafasnya, sepertinya ia butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan fikirannya kali ini. Yoongi pun beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kelasnya untuk mencari udara segar yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan fikirannya dari sosok namja yang sangat ingin ia bunuh itu.

.

.

Yoongi menaiki tangga untuk menuju atap sekolahnya dengan sepasang earphone yang melekat di kiri dan kanan telinganya. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berteriak kagum melihatnya, oh tapi mana mungkin Yoongi di teriaki oleh para yeoja sedangkan ia lebih manis daripada semua Yeoja yang ada di sekolahnya. Ia hanya mengedikan bahunya tak perduli dan terus menaiki tangga dengan tenang.

Yoongi membuka pintu atap, surai soft pinknya tertiup oleh angin yang begitu menenangkan. Yoongi berjalan menuju ke pembatas atap sekolah. ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati terpaan angin yang menyapa kulit halus seputih susunya. Bibir ranumnya tersungging membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis dan membuat pesona seorang Min Yoongi terpancar begitu indah, mungkin jika seseorang melihat yoongi dengan keadaan seperti ini ia akan ikut tersenyum.

Namun ketenangan Yoongi tak bertahan lama saat tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, di susul dengan dagu yang menumpu di sebelah pundak kanannya. Membuat Yoongi membelalakan matanya dan menoleh secara tiba-tiba.

Yoongi kembali di kejutkan saat bibirnya yang menempel dengan benda kenyal dan basah milik seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat, seakan ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya itu.

Namja itu mengeluarkan smirk menggodanya saat yoongi terdiam karena terkejut, keadaan itu ia gunakan untuk membalikan tubuh yoongi ke arahnya dan segera melumat bibir yoongi dengan sangat bernafsu. Tangan namja itu meraih dagu yoongi supaya yoongi tak bisa menggerakan kepalanya, ia menekan kepala yoongi dengan sangat kuat untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Yoongi yang mulai sadar dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini segera mendorong namja yang sangat ia benci itu, dengan tenaga nya yang tak lebih kuat dari namja yang kini sedang mengulum bibir bawahnya. Namun namja itu segara mencengkram tangan yoongi dan semakin memiringkan kepalanya menikmati bibir yoongi yang begitu manis di mulutnya.

Yoongi terus berontak dan tentunya akan tetap membuahkan hasil yang mengecewakan, bibirnya terus di lumat bahkan sesekali ia mendapatkan gigitan di bibir bawahnya, membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar melenguh kesakitan di dalam mulut namja itu.

Setelah merasa puas dengan bibir yoongi namja itupun melepaskan ciumannya dan terdengar bunyi chup yang mengakhiri ciuman pemaksaan itu.

"Brengsek kau hh Park Jimin" Yoongi berteriak, masih dengan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Dadanya naik turun untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Namja yang di ketahui bernama Park Jimin itu hanya tersenyum melihat sunbaenya yang galak itu memerah karena marah akibat kelakuannya.

"Sunbaeku yang manis, kau harusnya beruntung mendapatkan ciuman dariku, banyak wanita dan pria di luar sana yang mengemis untuk ku cium" Jimin mengelus pipi yoongi dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang masih mencengkram kuat kedua tangan yoongi.

Yoongi berdecih dan menghempaskan tangan jimin dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa.

"Hah itu hanya dalam mimpimu park, Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku bukanlah orang yang sudi kau cumbui meskipun kau membayarku dengan setumpuk uang yang kau miliki. dan satu lagi, aku begitu membenci seseorang yang selalu menyombongkan dirinya"

Jimin terkekeh mendengar penuturan sunbae manisnya itu.

"Sunbae apa kau tau? Cinta dan benci itu hanya beda sedikit sekali, dan aku yakin kau akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku untuk mengemis cinta" Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat Yoongi semakin geram melihatnya.

Yoongi siap melayangkan tinjuannya menuju wajah tampan jimin, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat tangan jimin dengan sigap menggenggamnya lalu menariknya untuk mendekat. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Jangan bersikap kasar padaku sunbae, atau aku juga akan berbuat kasar padamu lalu membuatmu mendesah antara sakit dan nikmat" Jimin membisikan kata kata itu dan membuat yoongi semakin jengkel dibuatnya.

"Fuck You Jimin" Yoongi kembali menghempaskan tangan jimin dan berlalu meninggalkan jimin yang masih tersenyum kemenangannya.

"Yeah aku memang seseorang yang sexy dan kuanggap itu sebuah pujian untuku sunbae" Jimin sedikit berteriak supaya yoongi bisa mendengar suaranya itu.

"Kau akan menjadi miliku Min Yoongi"

.

.

.

Bel masuk sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran kembali dimulai, membuat sosok yang baru saja memasuki kelas dengan wajah memerah menahan marahnya, itu segera mendudukan bokong sexynya di bangkunya.

Seokjin yang melihat wajah temannya semakin kusut itu kembali mengerutkan keningnya dan berfikir mungkin anak ini masih dalam mood buruknya.

"Yoongi-ah apa mood mu masih hancur?" Seokjin mencoba bertanya pada yoongi dengan suara yang sedikit di kecilkan.

"Diamlah hyung, songsaengmin sudah datang" Yoongi tak menjawab pertanyaan seokjin, ia malah segera membuka bukunya dengan wajah yang semakin kusut, karena ini adalah pelajaran matematika di tambah dengan nama Park Jimin brengsek itu selalu memenuhi otaknya.

Seokjin mendengus, iapun juga membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai memperhatikan gurunya yang memulai mengajar. Namun sesekali seokjin melirik ke arah yoongi yang mulai menumpukan dagunya, dengan tangan yang memegang pensil lalu mencoret-coret kertasnya.

Setengah jam telah berlalu dan kepala yoongi semakin pusing karena melihat berbagai rumus yang begitu membosankan baginya. Yoongi bukanlah murid yang bodoh, dia bahkan mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas unggulan, namun karena moodnya saat ini sedang buruk kali ini, jadi ia kesulitan memahami penjelasan dari gurunya.

"Min Yoong,i cepat ke toilet dan segera cuci wajah kusutmu itu, kau dari tadi hanya mencoret coret bukumu tanpa memahami apa yang ku ajarkan" Kim songsaengmin itu meneriaki yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya mencoret coret bukunya, entah itu apa yang pasti terdapat nama park jimin yang telah ia buat.

Yoongi pun menuruti perintah saemnya dan berlalu menuju toilet dengan malas. Bibirnya terus saja mengumpat dan menyupah serapahi nama Park Jimin karena ia sudah berapa kali membuat hari-hari Yoongi semakin hancur.

Yoongi membuka pintu toilet, mematut dirinya di depan cermin wastafel. ia menghela nafas dan segera mencuci wajahnya. namun pergerakannya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara aneh dari salah satu bilik toilet.

"Eunghh ahh" Suara desahan itu terdengar di ujung bilik toilet. Yoongi segara menatap tajam pintu toilet itu, ia berdecak tak suka mendengar suara desahan itu.

"Ahh jiminhh sentuh aku uhh" Yoongi membelalakan matanya saat ia mendengar suara namja itu menyebut nama seseorang yang sangat ia benci saat ini, dengan desahan kenikmatan yang mungkin saat ini namja itu rasakan.

Yoongi mendekati bilik itu, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu bilik toilet dengan tenaga yang ia miliki. Ia menatap tajam ke kedua namja yang sedang berada pada posisi yang begitu intim.

"Yaak berani-beraninya kalian bercinta di lingkungan sekolah hah!" Yoongi berteriak dan membuat kedua namja itu saling melepaskan diri masing-masing.

"M-maafkan kami sunbae" Namja yang tadi bercumbu dengan jimin itu menunduk dan sangat gugup karena ketahuan.

"Hoseok hyung sebaiknya kau segera kekelas, aku akan membereskan ini semua" Jimin memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi hoseok, hoseok pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera pergi meninggalkan jimin dan yoongi di dalam bilik toilet yang sempit.

"Yaak kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya pergi hah, aku ingin sekali memarahinya karena kalian berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh di lingkungan sekolah" Yoongi menggeram melihat jimin yang hanya terkekeh di hadapannya. Ingin sekali rasanya yoongi merobekan bibir tebal jimin yang tak hentinya terkekeh melihat wajahnya yang sedang marah.

"Sunbae, aku tau kau sedang cemburu karena melihatku bercumbu dengan hoseok hyung" Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan yoongi dan kembali membuat yoongi menggeram kesal karena kelakuan jimin yang seenaknya.

"Apa katamu? cemburu? hah bangunlah Mr. Park, aku mana mungkin cemburu pada namja mesum sepertimu" Jimin mengeluarkan smirknya. Ternyata Min Yoongi masih ingin jual mahal padanya, jimin selalu berfikir bahwa yoongi itu sebenarnya terpesona padanya, tetapi karena sifat tsundere yang yoongi miliki, ia menjadi sedikit jual mahal. mungkin sedikit paksaan bisa membantunya mendapatkan yoongi.

"Benarkah sunbae?" Jimin menghempaskan punggung yoongi ke tembok yang berada di sampingnya dan mengunci pergerakan yoongi.

"Agghh appo" Yoongi menggeram saat punggungnya berbenturan dengan tembok dengan sangat keras, karena dorongan dari jimin. Ia menatap jimin dengan was-was karena tatapan mata yang jimin berikan begitu tajam dan membuatnya sangat gugup.

"Sunbae, Karena kau telah membuat mangsaku pergi, jadi sekarang kau yang harus menggantikannya" Jimin menghimpit tubuh Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi sulit untuk begerak. Tangan jimin berada di kedua sisi kepala yoongi. Ia tersenyum melihat respon sunbaenya yang hanya bisa terdiam karena gugup.

"J-jimin lepaskan aku berengsek" Yoongi mendorong dada jimin dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Pipinya bersemu merah karena takut dan juga marah.

"Tak semudah itu baby, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena kelakuanmu ini. Kau bisa merasakan juniorku yang sudah mengeras ini kan baby?" Jimin menggeseken bagian selatannya yang sudah mengembung ke junior yoongi yang masih tertidur.

"Persetan dengan fikiran mesum mu itu, sekarang lepaskan aku dan jangan berharap kau bisa menyentuhku" Yoongi memukuli dada jimin dengan keras supaya ia bisa terlepas dari jimin.

Seakan pukulan yoongi hanya sebuah kelitikan untuknya. jimin memegang tangan yoongi, mengikatnya dengan dasi yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Keparat sialan kau jimin" Yoongi menggeram saat dirinya di dudukan di sebuah kloset yang tertutup itu. Yoongi terus menyumpah serapahi jimin yang kini sedang menutup pintu bilik kamar mandinya dan kembali ke arahnya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan wajah yoongi, tangannya ia layangkan untuk mengelus pipi halus milik yoongi.

"Diamlah baby dan nikmati permainanku" Jimin mengeluarkan smirknya dan segera meraup bibir ranum yoongi.

.

.

.

To Be Continue  
Heheheh gimana gimana chap kali ini? haha makin pasaran pan hoho biarlah. Jim ngetiknya asal asalan jadi yeah beginilah hasilnya hehe. Jangan bosen bosen ya buat ngasih repiew jim seneng kalo banyak yang suka sama ide jim ini jadi makasih banyak buat semua yang baca ff jim. jangan pada sider ya. Yang mau kasih kritikan langsung ke jim bisa invite pin rl jimb d26294ee

RnR juseyeo.


	4. Chapter 4

MINYOON  
Author : Jimb  
Cast :  
\- Park Jimin  
\- Min Yoongi  
And BTS member  
Pairing :  
\- MinYoon  
\- JiHope  
Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating : Mature

 **WARNING**  
 **BOYS LOVE, Rated M, AU, School Life**

 ** _Previous Chapter 3_**  
"Keparat sialan kau jimin" Yoongi menggeram saat dirinya di dudukan di sebuah kloset yang tertutup itu. Yoongi terus menyumpah serapahi jimin yang kini sedang menutup pintu bilik kamar mandinya dan kembali ke arahnya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan wajah yoongi, tangannya ia layangkan untuk mengelus pipi halus milik yoongi.

"Diamlah baby dan nikmati permainanku" Jimin mengeluarkan smirknya dan segera meraup bibir ranum yoongi.

.

Jimin melumat habis bibir ranum Yoongi yang sudah memerah merekah itu, meskipun Yoongi dengan jelas menolak namun Jimin tetap saja memaksa Yoongi untuk membuka belah bibirnya, meminta akses lebih dari Yoongi.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Jimin dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah memerah Yoongi dan segera di hadiahi tatapan tajam yang sangat menusuk dari Yoongi yang kini sedang menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Fuck Jimin lepaskan aku, keparat sialan" Yoongi menendang-nendang kakinya ke arah Jimin namun itu tak membuahkan hasil apapun karena Jimin bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangannya.

"Sabarlah baby, kau sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan kepuasanmu. Dan ku yakin kau pasti akan sangat menikmatinya" Jimin menampilkan smirknya, membuat Yoongi bergidik ngeri melihat Jimin.

"Lepaskan bodoh dan hentikan omong kosongmu, aku tak akan pernah jatuh di bawahmu" Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin, Nafasnya benar-benar sudah tak teratur karena amarah yang semakin memuncak.

"Benarkah baby? Aku masih tak yakin kalau kau tak akan pernah jatuh di hadapanku dan mendesahkan namaku" Jimin mengelus pipi kanan Yoongi, tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk melepaskan dasi yang yoongi pakai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan brengsek?" Yoongi menggeram saat jimin berlutut di hadapannya dan mulai mengikat kakinya dengan dasi miliknya.

"Aku akan membuktikan seberapa brengseknya diriku padamu baby" Setelah mengikatkan kaki Yoongi. Jimin berbisik rendah padanya dengan lidahnya yang sengaja ia julurkan untuk menjilat cuping telinga Yoongi.

"Kau benar-benar gila Park aku membenci manusia keparat, bedebah sialan seperti dirimu" Yoongi berteriak di depan Jimin, membuat Jimin meringis karena kata-kata kasar yang Yoongi lontarkan untuknya.

Namun detik berikutnya Jimin kembali terkekeh, tangannya meraih saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip seperti peremen.

"Kau tau ini baby? ini akan membuatmu membutuhkan bantuanku untuk mencapai kepuasan" Jimin membuka bungkus obat perangsang itu. ia memegang dagu Yoongi agar tetap terbuka dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut Yoongi.

"Eugh Kau benar-benar licik park" Yoongi yang mengetahui itu semua memuntahkan obat itu, namun tak sampai obat perangsang tersebut keluar dari dalam mulutnya Jimin sudah dengan sigap menutup mulut Yoongi dengan mulutnya.

Jimin mendongakan kepala Yoongi supaya obat itu berhasil tertelan. Saat terdengar bunyi 'glup' tanda Yoongi sudah menelan obatnya, Jimin mulai melumat bibir Yoongi dengan penuh semangat. Lidahnya terjulur untuk memasuki goa hangat yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favoritenya.

Efek dari obat perangsang itu sudah mulai berkontraksi, Yoongi mulai merasakan dirinya kepanasan dan ingin mendapat sentuhan lebih dari Jimin. Tanpa sadar Yoongi mulai membalas lumatan Jimin, bibirnya menghisap bibir atas Jimin dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Membuat Jimin kembali menampilkan smirk andalannya.

Tangan Jimin sudah bergerliya di depan kancing Yoongi, melepaskan kancingnya dengan perlahan. Dan itu berhasil membuat Yoongi jengah melihat kelakuan Jimin yang sangat lambat.

Merasa nafsu Yoongi semakin bertambah, Jimin dengan sengaja melepaskan ciumannya. Ia berhasil melepaskan seragam yang Yoongi kenakan. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandangi tonjolan berwarna merah muda yang berada di dada Yoongi. Sungguh menggoda, itu fikiran Jimin.

"Brengsek kau Park Jimin aku membencimu" Meskipun Yoongi sudah sepenuhnya berada di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang, tetapi akalnya tetap menolak untuk di lecehkan seperti ini, Namun lain dengan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat membutuhkan sentuhan dari Jimin.

"Jangan mengumpat lagi baby, aku tau kau sedang membutuhkanku sekarang" Jimin menyentuh nipple Yoongi dan mendapatkan erangan kenikmatan dari pemiliknya.

"Bedebah sialan Anghh Jiminhh" Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang melenguh di hadapannya. Tangannya dengan tidak sebar menurunkan resleting Yoongi dan melepaskan celana Yoongi hingga jatuh di lantai.

"Wuaah belum apa-apa kau sudah basah seperti ini baby, apa sentuhanku begitu nikmat untuk kau rasakan?" Jimin mengelus junior Yoongi yang masih di tutupi oleh underwere.

"Agghh keparat sialan singkirkan tanganmu dari miliku" Yoongi menggeram di iringi dengan desahan yang tertahan karena Jimin melepaskan underwerenya.

Junior Yoongi sudah sangat tegang dan membuat Jimin begitu terkagum melihat pemandangan yang begitu menarik di hadapannya. Ia berdiri di hadapan Yoongi dan menyilangkan tangannya, mengamati keadaan Yoongi yang begitu Sexy di matanya. Kepala yang mendongkak ke atas dengan keringat yang bercucuran, Mata yang terpejam, Bibir yang merekah akibat ciuman panas mereka, dada naik turun untuk mengirup udara dan yang paling menarik adalah junior Yoongi yang telah menegang mengeluarkan precum di ujungnya. Sungguh Menarik.

"Apa kau membutuhkanku sekarang Mr. Min?" Jimin memandang Yoongi dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lepaskan tangan ku bodoh, dan aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri ahh" Yoongi benar-benar sudah bernafsu sekarang namun ia tetap dengan pendirinya untuk tak meminta Jimin menyentuhnya.

"Baiklah aku akan melepaskannya, asal kau mau melakukan self service di depanku" Jimin kembali menunduk dan menjilat cuping telinga Yoongi disertai dengan hembusan nafasnya untuk menggoda Yoongi.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan lepaskan aku" Dada Yoongi naik turun, matanya sudah sangat sayu untuk memandang Jimin.

Dengan senyum kemenangan nya, Jimin melepaskan dasi yang mengikat kuat tangan Yoongi.

Setelah terlepas, Yoongi segera menggenggam juniornya sendiri. Mengocoknya dengan sangat cepat dan mendesah tak karuan.

"Anghh ahh ahh fuck ohh" Yoongi terus mengocok juniornya sendiri, mencari kenikmatan yang belum ia dapatkan dari tangannya.

Jimin yang melihatnya begitu terangsang, juniornya sudah sangat tegak dan tangannya mulai menanggalkan satu persatu seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Ahh Jimin hh ahh sshh" Tanpa sadar yoongi mendesahkan nama jimin, bibirnya terus meracau menikmati sentuhan dirinya sendiri.

"Eummhh ahhh sshh jiminnhh" Yoongi memejamkan matanya saat kenikmatannya akan segera datang. Tangannya dengan cepat mengocok miliknya sendiri dan sesekali meremasnya kuat.

"Min Yoongi kau benar-benar membuatku gila" Yoongi yang mengabaikan umpatan Jimin, ia hanya butuh klimaks saat ini.

"Aaahh Jiminnhh" Yoongi berhasil mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemburkan sperma yang begitu banyak. Dadanya naik turun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jimin benar-benar sudah tak tahan saat ini, ia menarik tangan Yoongi dan segera melumat bibir Yoongi dengan sangat kasar, penuh dengan nafsu. Yoongi tak menyadari kapan Jimin telah bertelanjang seperti ini, menampakan abs yang tercetak sempurna di perutnya dan Pipi Yoongi merona saat ini karena Juniornya bergesekan dengan Junior keras Jimin.

Yoongi yang masih belum kehilangan nafsunya segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jimin, Ikut membalas lumatan bibir Jimin. Menekannya dengan sangat kuat untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka saat ini.

Tangan Jimin tak bisa tinggal diam, ia meremas pantat sintal dan kenyal Yoongi dengan gemas, Juniornya dengan sengaja ia gesekan ke junior Yoongi dan mendapatkan lenguhan erotis dari Yoongi.

Setelah puas dengan bibir, Jimin menurunkan ciuman basahnya ke leher jenjang Yoongi. Menjilat dan Menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Ahh Jimmhh" Yoongi menekan tengkuk Jimin dengan sangat kuat untuk meminta sentuhan yang lebih lagi.

Tangan Jimin tak bisa tinggal diam, ia meremas pantat sintal dan kenyal Yoongi dengan gemas, Juniornya dengan sengaja ia gesekan ke junior Yoongi dan mendapatkan lenguhan erotis dari Yoongi.

Setelah puas dengan bibir, Jimin menurunkan ciuman basahnya ke leher jenjang Yoongi. Menjilat dan Menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Ahh Jimmhh" Yoongi menekan tengkuk Jimin dengan sangat kuat untuk meminta sentuhan yang lebih lagi.

Jimin tersenyum saat dirinya berhasil membuat kissmark di leher Yoongi yang putih itu.

Yoongi dengan sengaja melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jimin, Jimin yang menyadari permintaan Yoongi mengangkat badan Yoongi, menggendongnya seperti bayi koala. Jimin memojokan Yoongi, tangannya ia gunakan untuk melebarkan lubang Yoongi.

"Anghh Jiminhh" Yoongi mendesah saat Jimin mengelus lubangnya, Jimin juga menggesekan Juniornya ke lubang Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tak tahan dengan kelakuan Jimin.

"Waeyeo baby?" Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi dengan cepat, lidahnya menjilati bagian dagu Yoongi, membuat Yoongi terus mengerang akibat sentuhan dari Jimin.

"Cepatlah brengsek ahh aku sudah tak tahan" Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat, bibirnya ia gigit supaya tidak mengucapkan kembali permohonan gila pada namja brengsek yang saat ini sedang menyetubuhinya.

"Baiklah baby, tahan sebentar" Jimin memberikan kecupan di kening Yoongi. Yoongi merasa sisi lain Jimin yang berbeda, Jimin tak berbuat kasar padanya saat ini namun hanya sebuah kehangatan yang saat ini ia rasakan. Tapi Yoongi tak mau salah faham karena saat ini hanya trik Jimin agar ia bisa pasrah begitu saja di gagahi olehnya.

Yoongi mengangguk pasrah. Jimin mendorong pinggulnya dan mulai memasukan ujung juniornya ke dalam lubang sempit Yoongi, mulut jimin tak hentinya menghisap leher jenjang Yoongi yang telah menjadi candu untuknya sekarang ini.

"Agggh appo hh" Yoongi menggeram, ia meneteskan air matanya saat Jimin memasukan juniornya dengan sekali hentak dan merobek lubang sempit Yoongi hingga terdapat darah yang mengalir di lubang analnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang" Jimin meraup bibir Yoongi untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang sedang Yoongi rasakan saat ini. Tangannya meremas paha Yoongi yang sedang ia tahan agar tak jatuh.

"Eumhh" Mereka saling melumat bibir masing-masing, menikmati setiap inci benda yang berada di dalam mulut lawan. Lidah Jimin berhasil memasuki mulut hangat Yoongi, menyapa lidah Yoongi yang tidak sabar menyambutnya dengan tak kalah liar. Mereka melakukan perang lidah dengan sangat bergairah hingga rasa sakit yang Yoongi rasakan saat ini sudah menghilang.

Yoongi menekan pinggulnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah siap untuk menerima belaian Jimin dalam lubangnya.

"Eunghh" Lenguhan Yoongi kembali terdengar saat Jimin menggerakan pinggulnya. Jimin sengaja melepaskan ciuman mereka supaya ia bisa bebas mendengar desahan sexy dari seniornya ini.

"Ahh ahh jiminhh fasterhh eumh" Yoongi mengongakan kepalanya, tangannya mengusak surai Jimin untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang Jimin berikan.

"sshh babyhh kau sangat ketathh" Jimin menggerakan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat sesuai dengan permintaan dari Yoongi.

"Anghh ahh yeahh jiminhh disana ahh" desahan Yoongi begitu menggema hingga sudut kamar mandi, mereka benar-benar tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Ahh nikmathh Yoongi kau begitu indahh" Jimin terus mengghentakan juniornya hingga menyentuh sweet spot Yoongi, matanya terpejam menikmati pijatan yang di berikan di dalam lubang hangat Yoongi.

"Ahh Jiminnhh akuhh ahh wanna cumhh" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Sebentarhh babyhh" Jimin semakin menggila di dalam lubang Yoongi, hingga punggung Yoongi terus berbenturan dengan tembok, pahanya sudah memerah akibat dari remasan yang Jimin berikan.

"Aggghh Jiminnhhh" Yoongi berteriak saat kenikmatannya telah terlimpahkan, ia menyemburkan semuanya di perut jimin. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak Jimin dengan pasrah.

"Ahh Yoongieh" Setelah beberapa hentakan akhirnya Jimin berhasil menembakan spermanya di dalam lubang Yoongi, membuat Yoongi bergetar karena lubangnya yang penuh dan hangat.

"Aku membencimu park" Yoongi berucap lirih dan meneteskan air matanya. ia terisak karena semua yang telah terjadi saat ini. Yoongi begitu merasa bahwa dirinya sangat menjijikan dan tak layak untuk hidup.

Meskipun Jimin sering menghilangkan keperawanan atau keperjakaan seseorang tapi hanya Yoongi yang membuatnya merasa bersalah seperti ini, ia tak tega melihat Yoongi yang biasanya berteriak kepadanya kini menangis di pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, sekarang ku antar kau pulang" Jimin melepaskan Juniornya di dalam lubang Yoongi dan membantu Yoongi membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Jimin mengantarkan Yoongi ke rumahnya, ia tahu rumah yoongi karena jimin memang sudah mengincar Yoongi dari pertama kali ia bertemu Yoongi di lapang basket.

Yoongi tertidur dengan lelap karena ia lelah dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di tambah Yoongi yang menangis di pelukan Jimin.

Jimin memparkirkan mobil mewahnya di depan gerbang rumah Yoongi, Ia melirik Yoongi yang begitu polos saat ia sedang tidur. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan mengundang Jimin untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

"Mianhae sunbae, aku seharusnya tak melakukan ini padamu. Aku akan mencari cara agar bisa menebus semua kesalahanku padamu" Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia segera turun dan menggendong Yoongi dengan bridal style menuju rumahnya.

Jimin menekan bel sebanyak tiga kali dan ia segara di suguhkan dengan wanita cantik yang usianya sudah menginjak 40tahun, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat jimin, namun wanita itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yoongi yang sedang di gendong oleh Jimin.

"Aigoo Yoongi-ah apa yang terjadi?" wanita yang merupakan eomma dari Yoongi itu menatap jimin penuh tanya melihat keadaan anak kesayangannya itu.

"eumm dia tertidur saat saya mengantarnya pulang ahjuma, karena saya tak tega membangunkan Yoongi hyung jadi saya menggendongnya ke sini" Jimin tersenyum kikuk menghadapi eommanya Yoongi.

"Oh jadi begitu, baiklah bantu ahjuma menidurkan Yoongi di kamarnya nde?" Eomma Yoongi mengusap punggung Jimin dengan sangat halus, dan segera mempersilahkan Jimin untuk masuk membawa Yoongi ke kamarnya.

Jimin segera membaringkan Yoongi dengan sangat perlahan, ia menarik selimut Yoongi sebatas dagu. Jimin mengelus surai pirang Yoongi dan menegakan badannya untuk berpamitan pulang kepada eomma Yoongi.

"Terima kasih eumm"

"Jimin, nama saya Park Jimin ahjuma. senang bertemu langsung dengan eommamya Yoongi hyung" Jimin menampilkan senyuman cerianya dan membuat eommanya Yoongi tekagum melihat wajah tampan Jimin.

"Nde terima kasih Jimin-ah, kau teman baru Yoongi?" Eommanya Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya melihat jimin.

"Ahh nde saya teman baru Yoongi hyung, saya baru pindah ahjuma" Jimin tak hentinya menebarkan pesona cassanovanya.

"Kau tampan jimin-ah pasti yoongi menyukaimu" Eommanya Yoongi terkekeh dengan perkataannya sendiri, karena ia tahu bahwa anaknya memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang karena memang, Ia ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan namun malah di beri laki-laki. Jadi ia tak masalah untuk itu, asalkan Yoongi bisa bahagia dengan pasangannya kelak.

"haha ahjuma bisa saja" Jimin bersemu mendapat pujian dari eomma Yoongi.

"Panggil saja eomma, aku ingin sekali memiliki menantu setampan dirimu Jimin-ah"

"Aahh nde eomma" Jimin menampilkan senyum lima jarinya dan mendapat cubitan kecil di pipinya dari eommanya Yoongi karena tingkah menggemaskan dari jimin.

Entah mengapa, ia begitu merasa hangat saat bersama keluarga Yoongi. karena dari dulu hingga sekarang Jimin sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang lebih dari eomma dan appanya yang selalu saja sibuk di luar negeri, menelantarkan Jimin dengan segudang uang yang melimpah.

.

.

 ** _To Becontinue_**

.

.

Udah panjangkan? gantung lagi ga? haha Naenanya kurang hot ya? maafkan okeh haha. ntar jim bakalan masukin si hoseok ke sini haha bcs aku juga suka jihope ngehe. Maaf jim ga bisa balesin repiew kalian di pm soalnya lupa email gmailnya. Ini juga jim pake akun twt. Oh iya yang bilang kaya kenal jimb itu di twt memang saya hahah. dan buat readers licik yang minta lanjutan ff ini secara paksa nihhh buat kamu. huh sugar mah da ngeselin malah ngatain authornya mesum.


	5. Chapter 5

7 _Pemberitahuan_

Pengaturan Akun

Bersponsor

Buat Iklan

Bersponsor

 **K-Content EXPO Indonesia 2016**

K-Content EXPO Indonesia

COMING SOON: Dapatkan Tiket Gratis dan saksikan Taeyang lebih dekat di ICE-BSD

Sukai Halaman

·

Gexx MarrKookie Young menyukai halaman ini

 **New Beginning, Game &Game Grand Event!**

Visit the new renewal site page and Get the fabulous Headsets, Gaming gears,...

Bahasa Indonesia · Basa Jawa · Español · Português (Brasil) · Français (France)

Privasi · Ketentuan · Iklan · Pilihan Iklan · Kuki ·

Lainnya

Facebook © 2016

 **MINYOON**

 **Park Jimin**  
 **Min Yoongi**  
 **Boys Love, Hurt/Comfort, Au, OOC.**

Bangtan Boys itulah nama grup dance yang sangat terkenal di Big Hit Senior High School dengan lima member yang memiliki paras yang tampan dan merupakan anak dari donatur utama dari sekolah tersebut. Terutama Park Jimin yang merupakan cucu dari pemilik sekolah mereka.

Kim Namjoon dikenal dengan nama Rap Monster, sangat mahir dalam melakukan Rap namun ia juga mempunyai keahlian dalam Monster dancenya. Memiliki Otak yang jenius, sangat di segani di sekolahnya. Ia memiliki kekasih manis bernama Kim Seokjin.

Kim Taehyung, atau V berwajah tampan mempunyai suara berat dan begitu sexy. Tatapannya yang begitu tajam dapat meluluhkan para yeoja dan namja yang menyandang sebagai uke. Ia memiliki kekasih di grupnya yaitu Jeon Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook kekasih taehyung itu memiliki wajah yang manis namun tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Begitu manja namun bisa dingin jika ia sedang cemburu.

Jung Hoseok, memiliki senyum yang begitu menawan dengan sejuta ke ceriaan dalam dirinya. Menjadi mood maker di grup namun di balik itu ada sesuatu yang membuatnya selalu jatuh dan lemah. Hoseok sangat mencintai Jimin.

Dan yang terakhir Park Jimin yang menyandang sebagai member yang paling memiliki banyak fans. Wajah tampan, Sexy namun dingin itu dapat memikat hati orang yang melihatnya.

.

.

Brak

Pintu studio dance itu terbuka dengan sangat keras akibat seseorang yang tergesa membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, membuat Jimin yang sedang melakukan Hip-Hop dancenya menoleh ke arah sumber keributan. Dan kembali menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan lagu yang menggema di studio.

Munculah Hoseok dengan peluh menghiasi keningnya. Ia mulai memasuki ruang dance dan menatap Jimin yang sepertinya tak perduli dengannya.

"Jiminnie aku ingin berbicara padamu" Hoseok mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada di sisi area dance itu.

Seakan tuli, Jimin tak sedikitpun menganggap hoseok. ia terus menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Park Jimin aku berbicara padamu" Merasa sudah sangat kesal, hoseok mematikan lagu yang sedang terputar itu, membuat Jimin mendesis ke arahnya. Akhirnya Jiminpun mendekati hoseok dan mendudukan dirinya di samping hoseok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin, saat aku pergi meninggalkanmu dengan sunbae yang melihat kita hampir melakukan itu?"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap hoseok dengan malas.

"Bukan urusanmu hyung" Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Jelas itu urusanku jim, aku tau kau tak akan bisa dengan mudah menghentikan keinginanmu dan itu membuatku berfikir kau-" Hoseok menggantungkan ucapannya dan menghela nafasnya, kepalanya ia tundukan untuk menyembunyikan buliran air mata yang mulai menetes di matanya.

"Tak usah di fikirkan hyung, sebaiknya kau pergi dan beristirahatlah. kau tak boleh stres itu akan membuat mu jatuh kembali" Jimin mengelus surai blonde milik Hoseok dan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Membuat hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jiminnie" Hoseok tersenyum sedih menatap manik Jimin.

"Yaah aku menyayangimu hyung"

.

My Boyfriend Cassanova

.

Yoongi memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk ke sekolah karena ada banyak tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan hari ini. meskipun dengan langkah yang tertatih akibat perbuatan laknat dari Park Jimin, tapi ia terus memaksakan dirinya sendiri. Lehernya yang penuh dengan banyak kissmark, ia tutupi dengan syal merah yang begitu tebal. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya terheran karena ini masih musim panas.

"Yoongi-ah darimana saja kau kemarin eoh? kau pergi ke toilet, tapi tak kembali lagi ke kelas" Seokjin yang telah ikut berjalan di samping Yoongi itu mentap Yoongi dengan heran, karena melihat penampilan Yoongi saat ini.

"Sesuatu terjadi padaku" Katanya yang sambil berjalan dengan tertatih. Yoongi dan Seokjin memasuki kelasnya. Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan mendudukan bokongnya dengan perlahan.

"Ceritakan padaku yoon kau jangan menutupi semuanya. Ingatlah aku ini temanmu okay?" SeokJin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan memohon, supaya Yoongi mau menceritakan kejadian yang Yoongi alami kemarin di toilet.

"Ahh nanti saja hyung, aku sedang tak memiliki mood untuk menceritakannya" Yoongi menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Membuat Seokjin merengut lucu karena belum berhasil membujuk Yoongi.

"Jadi kau tak menganggapku sebagai teman hufft baiklah kalau gitu aku pergi saja" SeokJin mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu mengeluh pada Yoongi, dan itu berhasil membut Yoongi menghela nafasnya tanda ia mengalah pada Seokjin.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya tapi kau jangan berisik okay? dan jangan pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun" Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Seokjin dan mendapat anggukan mengerti dari yang lebih tua.

"Iya yoongi aku tak akan bercerita pada siapapun" Bisik seokjin.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya bersiap menceritakan semuanya pada yoongi.

"Kemarin aku bercinta"

"BERCINTA?" Teriak Seokjin dengan hebohnya, hingga semua orang yang berada di kelas itu memandangnya dengan sangat tajam, jangan lupakan pipi mulus Yoongi yang memerah akibat teriakan dari Seokjin itu. Seokjinpun langsung menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Pelankan suaramu hyung" Yoongi berucap masih dengan nada berbisik.

"Lalu siapa yang berani menyetubuhimu eoh dan kenapa bisa itu terjadi, terus kenapa kau tak melawannya sedangkan kau ini juga seorang namja" cerocos Seokjin yang membuat telinga Yoongi memanas akibatnya.

"Yang melakukan itu padaku eumm.." Yoongi menggantungkan suaranya dan raut wajahnya nampak begitu gugup.

"Park Jimin"

"MWO? PARK JIMIN?" Teriak SeokJin 'lagi' membuat Yoongi terpaksa membekap mulut yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ku bilang jangan berteriak hyung, kau ini tuli atau apa?" Yoongi mendengus kesal akibat kelakuan Seokjin.

"Ta-tapi kenapa bisa Jimin? Yoongi atau jangan-jangan kalian memiliki hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain?" Curiga Seokjin kepadanya membuat Yoongi semakin pucat.

"A-aniyeo hyung, aku sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan dengan bocah sialan itu, dia memberiku obat perangsang dan akhirnya..." Yoongi menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja karena frustasi.

"Keparat sialan Park Jimin itu aku akan melaporkannya pada Namjoon dan..."

"Tidak hyung jangan" Potong Yoongi membuat Seokjin mengernyit bingung.

"Waeyeo Yoongi ah itu sama saja dengan pemerkosaan, meskipun mungkin kau menikmatinya tapi itu tak di dasari cinta" Kata Seokjin yang membuat jantung Yoongi berdegup.

Cinta? yeah satu kata itu membuatnya bingung, Ia membenci Jimin namun ketika ia mengingat kegiatan bercinta mereka kemarin membuatnya berdegup kencang. Hatinya membuncahkan kegembiraan tiada tara, Apalagi disaat ia mengingat tiap sentuhan yang Jimin berikan padanya. Yoongi bisa gila jika memikirkannya.

"Ahh sudahlah aku tak akan mengungkitnya lagi dan menganggapnya tak pernah terjadi padaku" Yoongi kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran kursi.

"Tapi keperjakaanmu telah hilang yoon" Emosi Seokjin memuncak dan itu membuatnya sulit untuk mengendalikan diri lagi, bahkan para siswi di kelas sedang berbisik-bisik tentang mereka.

"Kecilkan suaramu hyung" Yoongi mulai jengah, dan untungnya Seongsangnim telah datang. Membuat Seokjin menunda niatnya untuk menemui Jimin.

.  
Bel istirahatpun berbunyi membuat para siswa dan siswi berhamburan untuk menuju caffetaria sekolah, begitu pula dengan jimin dan anggotanya yang lain. Mereka berlima duduk di bangku yang sudah di khususkan untuk mereka, membuat mereka tak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat yang nyaman.

"Jiminnie kau mau makan apa eoh?" Hoseok yang saat ini duduk di samping jimin, memeluk tangan jimin dengan manja.

"Aku yang seperti biasa saja hyung" Jimin berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari hoseok, membuat hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hyung-ah kemarin kookie mendengar berita, kalau di sekolah ini ada siswa yang bercinta di dalam toilet" Jungkook bercerita dengan wajah yang ia buat serius.

"Jinjjayeo? wuah mereka berani sekali melakukannya di lingkungan sekolah" Sahut Namjoon yang membuat semua member, kecuali Jimin mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya dan lebih parahnya lagi, orang yang mendengar itu mendengar namja mendesahkan nama eumm..." Jungkook menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Nama?" Tanya taehyung dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Jimin"

"APAAA?" semua member kecuali jimin 'lagi' membelalakan matanya dengan mulut terbuka. Kaget? yeah tentu saja mereka kaget karna nama yang Jungkook itu adalah teman mereka sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan itu dengannya Jiminnie?" Air mata hoseok mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Menurutmu?" Jimin mengedikan bahunya tak perduli dan meminum minuman yang berada di mejanya.

"PARK JIMIN" teriakan itu menggelegar di depan pintu kantin, Itu seokjin dan Yoongi yang ikut membelalakan matanya melihat kelakuan temannya sendiri.

Seokjin berjalan melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat cepat ke arah jimin, membuat teman-teman jimin terutama Namjoon bersiap-siap menahan Seokjin agar tak membunuh Jimin saat itu juga.

"Kau benar-benar gila Park apa yang meracuni fikiran mu hingga kau membuat yoongi ternodai oleh ke bajingan mu hah?" Seokjin naik pitam melihat wajah Jimin yang sama sekali tak perduli.

"Sudahlah hyung aku tak mempermasalahkan itu lagi, anggap itu tak pernah terjadi" Yoongi menggenggam tangan Seokjin untuk meredakan emosi temannya.

"Tak bisa seperti itu Yoon, kau bukan namja murahan seperti yang sering jimin tiduri" Seokjin berteriak-teriak sambil menunjuk Jimin. Suasana menjadi tegang saat ini karna melihat keadaan para namja populer itu sedang ribut.

"Sudahlah hyung ini bukan urusanmu" Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik Yoongi untuk ikut pergi dengannya, meninggalkan orang-orang yang tercengang akibat kelakuan Jimin.

.

Jimin membawa Yoongi ke atap sekolah itupun dengan Jimin yang menggendong Yoongi secara paksa, dan tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang berbeda beda. Tetapi sepertinya lebih banyak tatapan cemburu dari para fans seorang Park Jimin.

"Yaaak brengsek apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Teriakan yoongi terus menggema di tiap langkah Jimin yang membawanya hingga mereka sampai pun Yoongi masih saja marah-marah.

Jimin menurunkan Yoongi di atas matras yang berada di atap sekolahnya tanpa prikemanusiaan. Sungguh malang nasib namja manis ini. Yoongi meringis saat bokongnya yang masih sakit itu malah di jatuhkan.

"Dasar bocah sialan, untuk apa kau membawaku kesini hah? kau ingin menyetubuhiku lagi?" Yoongi berteriak sambil mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Jimin yang sedang berdiri.

"Sunbae, aku baru tau kalau namja yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin yang bagaikan es ini bisa begitu cerewet seperti seorang ahjuma" Ledek Jimin dengan tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada. Hal itu sukses membuat Yoongi kembali naik darah.

"Apa kau bilang hah? aku bukan ahjumaaa" Yoongi terus meneriaki Jimin dengan suara melengkingnya.

Jimin berjongkok dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi. Menatap matanya dengan intens, hingga Yoongi tak dapat berkutik lagi di depan Jimin. Yoongi sungguh gugup saat ini dan itu nampak jelas di wajahnya yang semakin pucat, membuat Jimin jadi gemas saja.

"Sunbae, Apa rasanya masih sakit?"

Jantung Yoongi berdetak dengan sangat kencang hingga rasanya ingin melompat keluar. Jimin menanyakan keadaannya? benarkah? Sepertinya bocah ini salah minum obat?. Fikir Yoongi.

"T-ten, tentu saja sakit bodoh dan apalagi tadi kau menghempaskanku" Yoongi tergagap di buatnya dan itu sukses membuat Jimin menampilkan senyum menawannya yang begitu tulus.

Demi boneka kesayangan Seokjin, Yoongi terpana melihat senyuman Jimin yang begitu indah di matanya, membuat hati Yoongi berdesir. Dan menurut Yoongi, Jimin sangatlah. Tampan. Yoongi segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari lamunan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal, tapi Yoongi masih mengingat senyuman Jimin.

"Jadi harusnya aku menidurkanmu dengan perlahan lalu menindihmu dan setelah itu kita bercinta lagi?" kali ini bukan senyuman yang Jimin tampilkan, tetapi sebuah seringai yang membuat Yoongi kembali bergidik.

Bletak...

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Jimin akibat ulah tangan mulus nan cantik dari Yoongi, membuat Jimin mengaduh kesakitan. Yoongi pun tertawa melihat tangannya kini berhasil memberikan pelajaran untuk bocah kelewat mesum yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Yaak sunbae kenapa memukulku? harusnya kau mendesahkan namaku seperti kemarin. Jiminhh aghhh fasterhhh" Jimin meniru gaya Yoongi kemarin saat Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

"Brengsek kau Park" Yoongi mendorong Jimin hingga terjungkal. Jimin pun kembali mengaduh karna ia tak mau melawan tubuh ringkih Yoongi akibat ulahnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku" Ungkap Jimin sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Yoongi. Yoongipun hanya mengus karena malas bergerak.

Setelah itu mereka terdiam, sama sama menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah masing-masing hingga tanpa sadar Yoongi memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman. Jimin memandang wajah Yoongi dari samping. Manis, batinnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?" Yoongi bertanya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, hingga ia memalingkan wajahnya ke paras tampan Jimin yang sedang memandanginya.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, menyalami netra masing-masing dengan begitu dalam. Hingga Jimin mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Desiran hangat pun mengalir di dalam lubuk hati kedua namja itu. Hingga Jimin sulit untuk menjawab dan mencari kata yang tepat untuk ia lontarkan.

"K-karena aku sedang bernafsu" Jawaban Jimin membuat jantung Yoongi berdenyut sakit. Yoongi menundukan kepalanya, untuk menghindari tatapan mata dari Jimin.

"Ternyata memang benar kau hanya sedang melampiaskan nafsumu padaku. Baiklah, aku tak akan pernah menganggap itu terjadi padaku" Yoongi tersenyum miris dan segera beranjak untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Namun belum tiga langkah ia berbalik sebuah tangan menariknya dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi, kau seharusnya tak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dariku" Jimin mengelus punggung Yoongi yang bergetar, dan itu menjelaskan bahwa Yoongi sedang menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks kau jahat park aku membencimu" Yoongi memukul dada jimin dengan lemah karena ia sedang menangis saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi hyung"

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang sedari tadi menyaksikan tiap hal yang mereka lakukan. Namja itu memegangi dadanya karena hal itu begitu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Park Jimin kenapa kau tak pernah menganggapku ada?"

.

.

.  
To Be Continue

 **\- peachpetals** : Baah jaad amat maennya kebiri bruh ntar nasib nya yoongi macem mana, hueeeee.

 **\- Nyom :** Wokeh kaga ngapa yangbeb yang penting seterusnya ripiu lagi yah biar makin mangat.

 **\- Guest :** Udah lanjut neh makasih yak dah mo ngeripiu

 **\- Lilita :** ntar kalo banyak yang minta rated di bikinin dah haha tapi pen yang berprikemanusiaan biar tumbuh benih benih cinta antara mereka huaaks

 **\- SyugarMint :** maklum lah hyung bocah mesum haha

 **\- XiayuweLiu :** Tadinya mo di B ekhem dsm biar makin greget, tapi yah inget sama yoonginya ntar malah depresi. Thanks for repiew

 **-yoongiena :** Ngahahah inimah belom seberape ntar kalo banyak yang minta lagi naena jim bikinin yang lebih parah dah .gaaa, jangan bikin jihope lebih banyak? okelah ntar di fikir' lagi. thanks yo for repiewnya semuga berkah bhaks

 **\- MinJiSu :** ebuseh langsung jadi menantu ae, parah maak si jimin masih bocah. thanks for ripiw ya s ayan g. mwa mwa /ketjup basah/

 **\- anunyajimin :** Jimin mah pan emang bringas si tukang anuin anak orang, tapi tetep cinta mah cuman ama Yoongi. Makasih buat ripiu nya yak /ketjup basah/

 **\- minyoonlovers :** ahh aku jadi terhura /blusing ceritanya/ jihope ntar di jadiin cuma pasangan lewat doang kok

 **\- 07 :** Masa sih hot beib? ahhh jimnya jadi melting kan kan uhh ahh hage thanks for ripiew and jangan bosen yak.

 **\- SUGAR :** HEH GAK SOPAN KAMU JADI ISTRI YAH MANGGIL APA HAH? NTAR JIM BDSM KAMU BARU TAU RASA HYUNG. /dengus/

 **\- armys00 :** Mau kasih hadiah apa kamu kalo ff ini di lanjut lagi eoh?

 **\- Silviadlv :** /Siram aer se gedung/ udah dingin belom haha makasih yak

 **And thanks for reader yang pernah muncul di ff ini :**  
 **sooindri09, Minsilvi, ravoletta, haiiiii, newtrie12, Jimsnoona, ChiminsCake, vtan368, Yoongies, Puji305, crismelaura, cupid, Bang Tae69, .**

Holaa Jimb is back makasih buat yang selalu support ff ini dan mau ngefollow, favorite and Repiew haha jangan bosen bosen ya sama jimb, kalo makin banyak yang Repiew ntar di jimb balesnya di tiap chapter okay. Makasih juga buat sider yang ga pernah muncul semoga kalian keluar dan ikut membangkitkan semangat jimb hehe mwa alapiyu.

Oh iya satu lagi, Buat Sugar hyung kapelnya Jimb. Happy 2nd Monthsary semoga kita bisa makin bertambah lagi sayangnya. Maaf kalo selama ini Jim ga bisa jadi yang terbaik buat kamu jim sayang kamu.


	6. Chapter 6

**MinYoon**  
 **Park Jimin**  
 **Min Yoongi**  
 **Au, Ooc, Boys Love**

 _ **Previous Chapter 5**_  
"Hiks kau jahat park aku membencimu" Yoongi memukul dada jimin dengan lemah karena ia sedang menangis saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi hyung"

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang sedari tadi menyaksikan tiap hal yang mereka lakukan. Namja itu memegangi dadanya karena hal itu begitu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Park Jimin kenapa kau tak pernah menganggapku ada?"

.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Seseorang di balik pintu besi atap sekolah menutup mulutnya agar suara isakannya tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Dirinya begitu kesakitan saat ini, nafasnya tercekat melihat hal yang begitu menyakitkan di hadapannya. Ia memegang gagang pintu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat yang membuatnya begitu tersiksa.

Namja yang di ketahui bernama hoseok itu berlari menuju ruang dance grupnya. Ia menangis disana, menangis di depan sebuah kaca besar yang memantulkan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Jimin hiks kenapa kau tak melihatku jimin, aku mencintaimu dari dulu hiks, aku sudah memberika segalanya padamu hiks tapi kenapa kau tak pernah menganggapku ada? aggghh" Hoseok menatap kaca di depannya, ia memukul kaca itu hingga pecah. Darahnya mengalir sangat deras, luapan emosi memancar dari iris gelapnya. Penuh dendam.

"Kita lihat nanti yoongi-ah, kau akan mendapat pelajaran dariku" Seringai muncul dari sudut bibirnya. Iapun pergi dari ruangan dance itu dengan darah yang mengalir di tangannya.

.

"Yoongi-ah, Yoongi sunbae" Jimin mengejar Yoongi yang sedang memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari.

"Aishh syal ini merepotkan sekali" Disela larinya, Yoongi membenarkan letak syal yang ia kenakan hingga fokusnya tak kedepan. Kakinya tersandung hingga iapun terhempas dengan posisi yang sangat tak elit.

"Agghh sakit sekali" Yoongi meringis dan berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya, namun kegiatannya terhenti saat sebuah lengan membantunya untuk bangun. Yoongi melirik orang tersebut dan kembali mendengus.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Hari ini kita bolos saja sunbae, dan bersenang-senang" Jimin menampilkan senyuman yang jarang di perlihatkan kepada orang lain, namun itu malah membuat Yoongi kembali kesal.

"Kau gila? aku bukan sepertimu yang sering bolos seenaknya" Yoongi berucap dengan pipi yang memerah menahan emosi.

"Yaak Yaak, Park kau mau membawaku kemana yaak bocah sialan"

Jimin menggendong Yoongi secara bridal dan membawanya ke parkiran untuk membolos sekolah berdua. Ia menaikan Yoongi di belakang motor sport berwarna merah miliknya.

"Sudahlah diam sunbae, jangan banyak bergerak atau pantat mu itu semakin sakit, dan ini cepat pakai" Jimin memberikan sebuah helm pada Yoongi dan Yoongi mau tak mau menuruti ucapan Jimin karena memang benar, bagian bawahnya akan semakin sakit jika ia terus bergerak.

Jimin pun ikut menaiki motornya dan segera menyalakan mesin untuk membawa Yoongi bolos sekolah. Dengan sebuah seringai yang tercipta di bibir kissablenya.

"Yaak hyung berpegangan kau bisa terjatuh" Di balik helmnya, Jimin menoleh sedikit ke arah Yoongi dengan tangan yang memegangi stang motornya.

"Apa? kau panggil aku apa bocah?" Yoongi yang mendengar Jimin memanggilnya 'hyung' dengan seenaknya, dan tanpa izin darinya itu kembali menanyakannya.

"Aku memanggilmu hyung, apa itu salah?" Jimin menyalip mobil yang berada di depannya dengan kecepatan standar, karena Yoongi yang tak kunjung berpegangan padanya. Itu untuk berjaga-jaga sejenak agar namja manis yang kini berada di belakangnya tak terjatuh.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggilku hyung hah?" Yoongi dengan seenaknya memukul kepala Jimin, hingga membuat sang empu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yaak hyung kau ingin mati eoh? lalu kau ingin ku panggil apa? baby, chagi? itu yang kau harapkan?" Jimin terkekeh pelan karena ucapannya sendiri, ia yakin kini Yoongi sedang membulatkan matanya sangat lucu.

"Itu lebih gila park" Yoongi mendengus di belakang Jimin

"Yasudah baby cepat berpegangan, kita akan melaju pada kecepatan tinggi" Jimin menggerungkan motornya sembari mengoper gigi dan menarik kupling motornya. Seketika Yoongi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke punggung tegap Jimin dan memeluknya erat, Jimin yang mendapat respon dari Yoongi segera melajukan motornya di atas rata-rata standar.

"Park Jimin aku membencimu" Teriakan Yoongi mengalun bersama angin yang membawa mereka membelah jalanan kota seoul. Membuat Jimin terkekeh kecil karena tingkah sunbaenya yang begitu manis.

Jimin membawa Yoongi ke apartemennya, Ia menyeret tangan yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya secara paksa, agar Yoongi tak kembali melarikan diri darinya. Dan sepanjang jalan itu pula Yoongi terus saja menyumpah serapahi namja yang tak sopan kepadanya.

Jimin menekan password apartemennya, dan memasukinya bersama Yoongi yang masih saja menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Yak park kenapa kau membawaku kesini eoh, kau ingin memperkosaku lagi eoh?" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan takut-takut, karena jujur meskipun ia sempat menikmati kegiatan mereka kemarin, tapi ia tak mau merasakan sakit lagi di bagian bawahnya. Itu sangat tak nyaman dan menyiksa bagi Yoongi.

"Kau berkata seperti itu, sama saja dengan mengajaku melakukannya lagi hyung" Jimin membawa Yoongi ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

Yoongi sempat terkagum dengan keadaan kamar Jimin yang bersih dan wangi. Rasanya ia tak percaya dengan Jimin yang berandalan ini, dan mungkin setiap malam membawa partener sex nya setiap malam.

"Aku tak pernah bercinta dengan siapapun di apartement ku sendiri" Seakan bisa membaca fikiran Yoongi, Jimin berkata seperti itu dengan santainya. Ia membuka seragamnya dan menampilkan otot-otot yang tercetak sempurna di bagian yang tadi tertutup oleh seragamnya. Dan itu membuat Yoongi segera memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah lain, agar ia tak melihat tubuh Jimin 'lagi'.

"Hey hyung kau kenapa eoh? bukannya kemarin kau sudah pernah melihatnya. Jadi kenapa kau malu seperti itu."

"Cepat pakai bajumu bocah mesum" Yoongi masih memalingkan tubuhnya untuk menghalangi semburat merah yang telah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Yak ini kamarku dan aku bebas melakukan apapun disini" Jimin mendudukan badannya di pinggir spring bad ukuran king size miliknya, dengan senyuman miring yang tak pernah luput dari bibirnya saat ia melihat Yoongi sedang malu-malu.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawaku ke kamarmu hah?" Yoongi yang telah mengumpulkan keberaniannya itu menatap wajah Jimin.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin bertanggung jawab" Jimin menepuk kasur bagian pinggirnya, menyuruh Yoongi untuk duduk di sampingnya. Yoongi yang memang masih takut pada Jimin apalagi sekarang namja itu sedang shirtless, membuat ketakutan Yoongi semakin meningkat. Atau lebih tepatnya ia takut tergoda.

"K-kau mau apa eoh?" Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar ia tetap sadar dan tak melihat tubuh Jimin dengan jelas.

Karena tak sabar menunggu, Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan menyeretnya menuju kasur. Setelah Yoongi duduk, Jiminpun mengambil sebuah kotak obat di lemari kecil di meja riasnya.

"Berbaring dan buka celanamu, aku akan mengobati lukamu itu hyung" Yoongi membelalakan matanya sangat lebar, bahkan mulutnyapun terbuka mendengar penuturan dari Jimin. Yang benar saja, Namja penggila sex ini mau mengobati namja yang kemarin ia setubuhi. Yoongi jadi semakin takut pada namja ini.

"Cepat lakukan atau aku akan memaksamu, mengikatmu dan memasukan vibrator ke dalam lubangmu itu" Jimin berbicara dengan raut dinginnya, ia memang seseorang yang tak pernah mau di bantah. Dan itu membuat Yoongi menuruti nya.

Yoongi melepaskan sabuk pinggangnya, dengan tangan yang gemetar dan sangat lambat bagi Jimin, yang sedang memandanginya. Ia merunkan celananya sebatas lutut bersamaan dengan underwere berwarna abu-abu yang sedang ia gunakan.

'ahh yoongi kenapa kau begitu menggoda' Jimin berkata di dalam hatinya, ia melihat Yoongi yang kini sudah menampakan bagian tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dan itu membuat Jimin berkali-kali meneguk air liurnya yang sangat sulit ia kendalikan.

Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya di pinggir springbed milik namja yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya ini itu, dan membuatnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Akibat ketakutan, tentu saja.

"J-jangan lakukan hal-hal gila lagi park" Ungkap Yoongi dengan pelan, dan itu membuat Jimin kembali menyeringai. Jiminpun bersimpuh di depan manhole Yoongi dan membuka kotak obatnya. Ia menuangkan antiseptic ke dalam sebuah kapas.

"Yaak ternyata itu pengalaman pertamamu hyung, lubangmu bahkan robek seperti ini" Jimin menatapi manhole Yoongi dengan prihatin, tangannya mulai mengusapkan pembersih ke manhole Yoongi.

"Anghh pelan-pelan bodoh, itu sakit" Yoongi melenguh saat Jimin sedang membersihkan manholenya, meskipun itu sangat pelan namun terasa begitu perih bagi Yoongi.

"Suramu mengingatkanku pada kejadian kemarin hyung" Jimin dengan sengaja menyentuh junior milik Yoongi, dan itu membuat sang pemilik kembali mengeluarkan lenguhannya.

"Jangan macam-macam bocah" Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menunduk untuk melihat apa yang sedang Jimin lakukan padanya.

"Aku tak berjanji" Jimin terkekeh. dengan sengaja jimin mengecup paha dalam Yoongi dengan lidah yang ia julurkan untuk menjilat paha indah milik Yoongi.

"Brengsek kau park anghh" Lenguhan Yoongi kembali terdengar lagi dan lagi saat Jimin dengan jailnya merangsang namja yang sedang terbaring ini.

.

My Boyfriend Cassanova

.  
"Yaak yak aku lihat tadi Jimin oppa menggendong Yoongi oppa dengan gaya bridal, ahh apa mereka memiliki hubungan?" Seorang yeoja dengan hebohnya bercerita tentang apa yang ia lihat satu jam yang lalu, tentang adegan dimana Jimin yang tanpa malunya menggendong Yoongi di koridor sekolah hingga parkiran.

"Ahh aku tau Yoongi oppa memang cantik tapi bagaimana nasibku ini, aku sudah mencintai Jimin oppa sejak awal melihatnya" Yeoja yang lainnya memasang raut yang sangat menyedihkan, seperti sedang di tolak cinta.

"Tapi menurutku mereka sangat cocok, karena Yoongi oppa begitu manis dan sangat menarik"

Begitulah percakapan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang telah melihat kejadian yang sangat menghebohkan di sekolahnya, membuat hoseok menggeram hingga kuku jarinya memutih menahan emosi.

Hoseok melihat namjoon yang sedang membujuk kekasihnya itu agar tidak marah padanya, dan itu membuatnya merasa iri karena ia tak bisa mendapatkan orang yang sangat ia cintai dari dulu.

"Hoseok hyung tanganmu kenapa berdarah seperti itu?" Jungkook yang tadi sedang menempeli kekasihnya, menghampiri hoseok yang baru memasuki ruang dancenya kembali untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain.

"Aku memukul kaca itu" Hoseok menunjuk kaca yang sudah pecah akibat pukulannya menggunakan dagunya sendiri. Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa yang terdapat di ruangan dance mereka.

"Apa kau melakukannya karena Jimin hyung?" Jungkook kembali bertanya dan mendapatkan anggukan dari hyungnya ini.

"Aku memang tak berarti untuknya kook, sepuluh tahun sudah cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ku fikir, dengan menunggunya untuk melihatku itu akan tercapai, hingga aku rela membuang waktu dan tenagaku untuknya. Tapi lihatlah Min Yoongi, dia namja baru di kehidupan Jimin, tapi ia sudah mampu mendahuluiku kook-ah" Buliran bening mengalir di pelupuk mata hoseok dan itu membuat Jungkook prihatin. Jungkook pun segera meraih bahu hoseok dan memeluknya erat.

"Jimin hyung sangat menyangimu hyung, Tapi kasih sayangnya hanya sebatas adik kepada hyungnya. Kau harus selalu ingat bahwa cinta itu tak harus memiliki" Hoseok semakin menangis, itu membuat semua orang yang tak mendengar percakapan kedua namja ini khawatir.

"Aku mencintainya kook" Bisikan hoseok begitu lirih di telinga Jungkook, membuat namja kelinci ini ikut meneteskan air matanya.

.

My Boyfriend Cassanova

.  
Jimin yang sedang asik menggoda namja yang masih berbaring di atas kasur miliknya itu, segara mengangkat ponsel yang sedari tadi mengganggu kegiatannya.

Tertera nama ayahnya di dalam ponsel pinrarnya, itu membuat Yoongi sedikit bisa bernafas. Karena sedari tadi ia terus melenguh akibat perbuatan nista Jimin yang sialnya ia nikmati sendiri.

"Nde aboji waeyeo?" Dengan malas Jimin berbicara pada ayahnya.

'Malam ini datanglah ke rumah, appa ingin membicarakan pertunanganmu dengan hoseok' Tanpa basa-basi sang ayah menyampaikan suruhannya, hal itu sungguh mengagetkan Jimin.

"Apa aboji gila ingin menjodohkan anakmu dengan orang yang ku anggap hyung sendiri?" Jimin bercara dengan nada yang sangat keras, membuat Yoongi tersentak kaget melihat kemarahan Jimin.

'Jaga ucapanmu Jimin, Appa tak ingin tau, Malam ini kau harus menemui appa di rumah' Ucap Tuan Park di sebrang telepon, lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya tanpa memberi Jimin alasan untuk mengelaknya.

"Shit, dia benar-benar gila" Jimin melemparkan ponselnya ke pinggir ranjang dan segera menatap Yoongi.

"A-ada apa eoh?" Yoongi berucap pelan, ia bangkit dan mendudukan tubuhnya lalu menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan selimut milik Jimin.

"Laki-laki gila kerja itu ingin menjodohkan ku dengan hyungku sendiri" Jimin mendudukan dirinya di samping Yoongi.

"Maksudmu?" Yoongi kembali bertanya dengan alis yang menyatu, karena bingung dengan penuturan jimin.

"Aku memiliki perjanjian dengannya. Ia mengetahuiku telah menjadi namja yang berengsek dan sering meniduri namja ataupun yeoja. Saat itu appa sangat marah hingga ia berniat untuk mencoret namaku di daftar nama keluarga Park. Namun eomma membujuk appa lalu memberikanku syarat" Jimin menghela nafas sejenak.

"Syarat?" Yoongi semakin penasaran dengan cerita dari Jimin. Jimin mengangguk dan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Syaratnya begitu sulit untuku, jangka waktunya hanya satu bulan"

"Apa itu?" Yoongi bertanya dengan antusias.

"Aku harus mengenalkan seseorang untuk ku jadikan pasangan hidupku" Yoongi speachless saat itu juga, namun pada menit berikutnya Yoongi tergelak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha Park Jimin si namja cassanova tak bisa membawa seseorang ke hadapan orang tuanya? hahahaha itu lucu sekali" Yoongi memegangi perutnya yang sangat geli karena penuturan yang menurutnya sangat lucu dari namja yang saat ini sedang memandangnya kesal.

"Yak hyung, kau fikir mendapatkan kekasih dengan di dasari cinta itu mudah dan sedangkan aku tak pernah tau apa itu cinta. Aku lebih menyukai hubungan sebatas One night stand. Mungkin hanya hoseok hyung yang lebih dari itu, maka dari itu appa ku memilih hoseok untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku" Tutur jimin panjang lebar.

"Apa kau tak pernah menyukai hoseok? padahal ku lihat hoseok begitu manja padamu dan ia juga sering mengungkapkan cinta padamu. Dan lagi ku fikir kau juga menyukainya karna kau tak menolak hoseok untuk menempelimu terus seperti kucing pada majikannya huh sungguh menjengkelkan" Tanpa sengaja, Yoongi mengungkapkan kekesalannya dan itu disadari oleh Jimin yang terlewat peka.

"Jadi kau selalu memperhatikanku eoh?" Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, membuat yoongi harus memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Jimin.

"A-aniyeo, itu tidak benar. M-mana sudi aku memperhatikan kalian berdua" Yoongi gugup saat ini karena Jimin terus mendekatinya dan naik ke atas ranjang.

Jimin tak menjawabnya, namun ia mendorong tubuh Yoongi agar namja yang lebih tua darinya itu kembali berbaring di kasur miliknya.

"Sepertinya ada yang diam-diam menyukaiku selain fansku" Jimin merangkak ke atas tubuh Yoongi dan memandanginya intens, membuat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Yoongi berusaha mendorong bahu kekar Jimin, dengan tangan yang terus bergetar.

"Membalas cintamu dengan percintaan panas kita" setelah mengatakan itu, jimin mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tipis milik Yoongi.

.

.

.  
 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **\- SyugarMint :** Si Jimin emang ngeselin hyung, haha jimb aja ampe kesel sama kelakuan dia. Tapi tenang aja ntar jimb tabok dah kalo berani nyakitin Yoongi mah.

 **\- ravoletta :** Maafkan diriku hoseok hyung yang tega membuatmu terluka di dalam fanficku inih huee /nangis keceh/ Hoseokmah pacar nya jimb rl nun jan di rebut la.

 **\- ChiminsCake :** hebat yak wuaah /puktangan sambil pipi merah maroon/ ini akibat dari ngopas sambil buka pesbuk haha.

- **07 :** diamah emang labil jadi ya gitu, ngga mau ngaku haha. kodrat? haha jodoh mereka mah kaga bisa di pisahin eaak.

- **minyoonlovers :** kira kira suka apa engga yahhhh hehe, kayaknya emang iya sih tapi kesian juga si hoseok.

 **\- jim8nyoungi8895 :** ini udah di lanjut cin ntar malem jan lupa dandan yah, ntar kita mangkal dah kali kali dapet duit banyak.

 **\- XiayuweLiu :** /kegeplak/ aww aduh sakit nun jan bagian sana di geplaknya ugghhh. duain ya muga muga si jiminnya mau ama yoongi.

 **\- yoongiena :** omegat jim udah janji bikin naena hahahaha /laugh so hard/ chapter depan dah ya ntar di bikinin kissmark buat si yoongi.

 **\- anunyajimin :** /peace/ canda yak canda si ncim mah baik demennya juga cuma ama yoongi. tapi kalo hoseok mah pan buat ena nya doang.

\- **CallMe JiminWife :** aduh buseh manggil eonni aww berasa dah kolot saya. Masih young initu.

 **\- Silviadlv :** utuk utuk silvia chan jangan gila nanti jim ribet musti nyari borgol biar silvia ga kabur kaburan. okeh dah makasih yak buat dukungannya.

 **\- peachpetals :** /kasihin tisu/ elapin ingusnya/ yaampon nun jan mewek ntar jim malah di marahin ama emak gegara bikin anak orang kerai.

 **\- sooindri09 :** mana tega jim bikin yoongi di bully paling kalo di bdsm sama jimin mah baru bole lah haha.

Haloha jimb is back yo, gimana sama chap yang sekarang? keknya bener-bener pasaran yak pake acara di jodo jodoin segala kek siti nurbaya hawhaw tapi biarin lah jim pen liat aja kesetiaan kalian sama ff ini, dan harapan jim semoga yang sider mau keluar biar kita bisa kenalan eaak.

 ** _Ripiu juseyeoh_**


	7. Chapter 7

**MinYoon**  
 **Park Jimin**  
 **Min Yoongi**  
 **Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 _Previous Chapter 6_  
"Membalas cintamu dengan percintaan panas kita" setelah mengatakan itu, jimin mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tipis milik Yoongi.

.

 _ **My Boyfriend Cassanova**_

.

Dengan nafas yang memburu, Jimin melumat habis bibir ranum Yoongi, seakan ia akan menelannya. Lidah Jimin terjulur untuk menjilat bibir bawah Yoongi. Meskipun Yoongi belum membalasnya, tetapi Jimin masih semangat untuk membangkitkan hormon hormon namja yang berada di bawah kukungannya itu.

"Eunghh" Lenguhan kembali terdengar, dikala Jimin telah berhasil memasukan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi yang awalnya berada di dada Jimin untuk memukulnya dan berontak itu, kini merambat naik ke leher jenjang Jimin.

Bunyi kecipak tiap lumatan yang mereka lakukan sungguh membuat atmosfer dalam kamar kini meningkat, Suhu tubuh mereka kini naik hingga peluh mulai membasahi tubuh masing-masing. Tangan Jimin dengan nakalnya mengelus kebanggaan Yoongi, membuat yang berada di bawah melenguh tertahan akibat panggutan bibir yang membuat candu di antara mereka.

"Anghh" Jimin meremas junior Yoongi dengan gemas, seakan itu adalah mainannya. Membelai dan mengurutnya dalam tempo yang beraturan, sesuai dengan lumatan yang ia berikan pada Yoongi.

Setelah di rasa pasokan udara di dalam mulut Yoongi semakin menipis, Yoongi memberikan sebuah kode pada Jimin dengan mengacak surai hitamnya. Jimin yang mengerti akan hal itupun, segera menurunkan ciumannya panasnya ke dagu runcing Yoongi. Menghisapnya dengan gemas, sambil menurunkan lidahnya ke tiap permukaan kulit leher Yoongi.

"Ahh nghh Jiminhh" Desahan demi desahan tak pernah berhenti terlontar di bibir Yoongi. Setiap sentuhan yang Jimin berikan seakan menjadi kebutuhan untuk tubuhnya, seperti zat adiktif yang dapat mematikan, namun begitu nikmat untuk di rasakan.

Jimin menghisap leher Yoongi sangat kuat, hingga memunculkan tanda merah keunguan yang sangat kontras di kulit putih dan mulus milik Yoongi. Tak hanya di bagian leher, Jimin pun dengan seenaknya membuat tanda itu sangat banyak. Yoongi di buat melayang akibat perlakuan Jimin padanya. Panas dan Halus, itulah hal yang di rasakan oleh Yoongi saat ini.

"Jimhh Jiminnhh lepasshh" Yoongi menarik-narik seragam Jimin, dengan tangan yang bergetar. Jimin tersenyum karena perbuatannya berhasil membuat nafsu Yoongi tersulut, Jimin menegakan tubuhnya di atas Yoongi. Melepaskan kancing seragamnya satu per satu, membuat Yoongi tak tahan untuk tidak menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hey baby, jangan mengigit bibir seperti itu" Seragam yang Jimin berikan kini sudah terlepas, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk melepaskan celananya juga. Dengan sangat perlahan dan itu menurut Yoongi sangat, sexy.

Jimin kembali menundukan tubuhnya, untuk kembali ke aktifitas awalnya, yaitu membuat sunbaenya kembali bernafsu. Tangannya mulai menanggalkan kancing seragam milik Yoongi, dengan bibirnya yang tak henti memberikan lumatan pada permukaan leher Yoongi.

"Ahh Jiminhh" Yoongi meneguk salivanya sendiri dengan susah payah, ia di buat kewalahan dengan apa yang di lakukan Jimin padanya. Jimin menjilat nipple Yoongi dengan ujung lidahnya, mengecupinya hingga pada akhirnya Jimin menghisap nipple Yoongi gemas. Tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple yang tak tersentuh oleh bibirnya.

Yoongi sudah tak tahan dengan ini semua, ia ingin Jimin melakukan yang lebih padanya. Yoongi melebarkan pahanya untuk menggoda junior Jimin yang berada di atasnya, Ia menurunkan tangannya dan meraih junior milik Jimin yang sudah tegang itu. Meremasnya dengan kasar dan menggesekan ke miliknya sendiri.

"Jiminhh ahh Jimhh" Yoongi meneriakan nama Jimin, seakan ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di antara mereka.

"Hey baby kau sudah tak tahan eoh?" ia mensejajarkan wajahnya di atas wajah Yoongi. Jimin memberikan Yoongi sebuah jilatan sensual di bibirnya. Yoongi menarik tengkuk Jimin dan meraup bibir Jimin dengan kasar, kakinya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Jimin. Menggodanya dengan begitu sensual.

Mereka kembali melakukan ciuman panas dan Jimin mulai mengarahkan juniornya ke lubang ketat Yoongi. Ia sedikit merasakan lengket di juniornya saat juniornya telah menyapa permukaan lubang Yoongi. Saat itu juga Jimin teringat bahwa ia baru mengobati Yoongi. Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan di hadiahi kerucutan di bibir Yoongi, karena ia tak suka di lepas secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya lagi?" Jimin bertanya dengan suara rendahnya, membuat birahi Yoongi bertambah. Yoongi menutup matanya dan mengangguk untuk mengiyakan bahwa ia ingin.

"Cepat lakukan sebelum aku berubah fikiran" Yoongi kembali menarik tengkuk Jimin dan melumat bibirnya tanpa aturan. Jiminpun dengan perlahan memasukan juniornya kedalam lubang hangat Yoongi.

Yoongi menakan kepalanya sendiri ke belakang, melampiaskan rasa sakit di dalam dirinya. Matanya kembali mengalirkan air mata, membuat Jimin tak tega.

"Maafkan aku baby" Jimin memberikan kecupan di kening Yoongi. Mengelus pipinya penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Agghh ahh Jiminhh cepat bergerak" Yoongi menggerakan pinggulnya untuk membuat Jimin mulai menungganginya.

"As Your Wish babyhh" Jimin memberikan kecupan di bibir Yoongi dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat pantat Yoongi dan meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Ahh Jiminhhh fasterhh" Yoongi meggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah, Bibirnya terus meracau. Mengungkapkan rasa nikmat yang Jimin hujamkan padanya.

Hentakan demi hentakan mereka lakukan tanpa henti, mengejar kenikmatan yang mereka cari. bunyi gesekan kulit yang licinpun mengiringi kegiatan mereka yang begitu panas.

"ohh ahh Jimhh fellsshh goodhh ahh damn" Tubuh Yoongi terhentak dengan begitu kuat, tangan Jimin meraih junior milik Yoongi. Mengocoknya dengan sangat erotis, seirama dengan bunyi gesekan bagian dalam mereka. Jimin di buat semakin bergairah melihat keadaan Yoongi saat ini. Begitu cantik dan menggoda di matanya.

"Jimhh i wanna cumhh" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, karena kenikmatannya yang akan segera ia keluarkan. Bibirnya terus merapalkan nama namja yang kini sedang menyetubuhinya.

"Bersamaahh Yoongihh" Jimin semakin menusuk lubang Yoongi dengan brutal, ia ingin keluar bersama dengan Yoongi, namun sepertinya Yoongi sudah tak tahan hingga cairan Yoongi lebih dulu keluar. Jiminpun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam perut Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ah Johayeo" Jimin membisikan kata katanya disaat Yoongi telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Iapun memeluk Yoongi begitu posesif dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

.

My Boyfriend Cassanova

.

"Tuan muda Jimin membawa seorang namja ke dalam mobilnya, ia juga membawanya ke apartementnya. Seingat saya, tuan muda tidak pernah membawa orang lain kecuali ke lima temannya ke dalam apartemtnya" Ucap seorang mata-mata keluarga Park. Dengan kepala yang menunduk hormat dan tak berani menatapnya.

"Wajah namja ini terlihat manis, bagaimana dengan sikapnya pada Jimin? apa dia mirip dengan mantan-mantan nya yang sering ia tiduri?" Tanya Tuan park sambil memperhatikan tabletnya yang menapkan foto Jimin yang sedang menggendong Yoongi.

"Yang saya amati, namja itu berbeda dengan mantan tuan muda sebelumnya. Ia lebih terlihat sangat menakutkan, akan tetapi tuan Jimin tak pernah marah padanya, bahkan saat tuan Jimin di pukul olehnya" Tuan Park kembali mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan suruhannya.

Namun detik itu juga tuan Park memberikan seringaian tampannya, Ia telah mengetahui satu hal tentang putra tunggalnya.

"Siapkan mobil, malam ini kita datangi apartement Jimin" Tuan Park menyuruh suruhannya untuk segera pergi dari ruangannya, iapun kembali mengerjakan perkerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena mendengarkan info tentang putra kesayangannya.

.

.

Hoseok meraih obat-obatan di dalam tasnya. Ia menghela nafas saat mengingat ia harus menenggak obat-obatan itu setiap lima jam sekali, Jika tidak ia akan kembali terjatuh dan rapuh. Bibirnya menampilkan seringaian yang sangat menyedihkan, ia selalu berfikir bahwa hidupnya tak lagi berguna. Menggantungkan hidup hanya kepada obat.

Leukimia, penyakit yang Hoseok idap di saat ia masih kecil ini terkadang membuatnya selalu menangis sendirian. Ia tak memiliki harapan untuk hidup lagi, namun saat bocah berusia lima tahun yang masih duduk di bangku Tk itu membuatnya selalu bersemangat melawan penyakitnya.

Hingga saat usianya telah menginjak delapan tahun, rasa suka kepada namja ceria itu semakin berkembang. Park Jimin, seseorang yang membuatnya terus berusaha untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi impian kecilnya. Ia telah menunggu Jimin untuk membalas cintanya, menunggu Jimin melihat ke padanya, bukan sebagai hyung, tapi sebagai lelaki yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Hoseok selalu percaya bahwa kebahagiaan akan datang pada akhirnya, ia selalu meneguhkan dirinya untuk bisa memiliki Jimin. Bahkan ia rela menjadi pelampiasan nafsu Jimin yang selalu sulit untuk di kendalikan.

Jimin telah berbeda, ia jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia merindukan Jimin yang selalu menempelinya, menanyakan keadaannya, memeluknya jika penyakitnya mulai menyerang dirinya dan mengecup keningnya saat dirinya telah jatuh terbaring di ruangan yang selalu ia benci.

Hoseok meneteskan air matanya, tangannya mulai bergetar untuk membuang semua obat yang berada di genggamannya. Ia tak harus seperti ini, ia tak memerlukan obatnya lagi. Hidupnya sudah tak berharga, ia tak memiliki seseorang yang bisa merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Hoseok tak memperdulikannya lagi.

Ia membuang obat yang tadi di genggamnya, kini obat itu tergantukan dengan sebotol tequila dengan kadar alkohol yang begitu tinggi. Ia sangat tau bahwa dirinya sangat di larang untuk menenggak alkohol jenis apapun, namun yang ia fikirkan hanyalah menikmati hidupnya tanpa obat obatan yang selalu membuatnya menitikan air mata.

Tak sampai gelas ketiga ia minum, tubuhnya terasa melayang dan penglihatannya mulai mengabur. Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang saat ini ia rasakan, Hoseok hanya tersenyum hingga akhirnya ia menutup matanya.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, namja manis yang sedang dalam rengkuhan hangat seseorang itu melenguh dan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya sangat gelap karena lampu kamar yang tidak di nyalakan. Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin yang sedang tidur menghadapnya dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Membuat Yoongi bersemu merah, apalagi kini penerangan hanya berasal dari luar apartement, membuat wajah Jimin tampak begitu tampan.

"Ahh aku lupa belum makan" Yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dengan perlahan. Ia segera meraih membuka lemari Jimin dan memakai baju Jimin yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari baju yang lainnya, namun tetap saja saat di pakai olehnya masih tampak kebesaran.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dengan perlahan saat ia telah membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi milik Jimin. Yoongi berjalan tertatih ke dapur dan melihat lemari es, apakah masih ada bahan makanan atau tidak. Namun yang ia lihat hanya sayuran yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri, Yoongi tak menyukai sayuran.

Iapun beralih mencari bahan makanan lain dan mendapatkan dua bungkus ramen. Yoongi tersenyum, setidaknya ia tak akan kelaparan malam ini. Yoongipun segera menyeduh ramen, dengan kaki yang sulit di gerakan akibat perbuatan Jimin tadi siang.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dengan begitu posesif. Yoongi merasakan deru nafas hangat menjalar di sekitar kulit lehernya, membuat Yoongi melenguh.

"Jimin diamlah aku sedang memasak" Yoongi bergeming saat Jimin dengan seenaknya memberikan kecupan di pipi Yoongi.

"Kau sedang memasak untuk kita berdua?" Jimin tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi.

"Iya, maka dari itu, kau diamlah sebentar Jim" Yoongi merengut lucu dan mendorong Jimin pelan agar ia dapat bergerak.

"Baiklah sweety aku akan menunggumu di meja makan" Jimin terkekeh dan segera pergi ke meja makan, untuk menunggu Yoongi.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu pabbo, itu menjijikan"

"Menjijikan? tapi kenapa pipimu memerah hyung?"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Ahh baiklah terserah kau saja lah, ini makanlah dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi" Jimin akhirnya menuruti perkataan Yoongi, ia memakan ramen yang telah Yoongi buat itu dengan tenang.

Setelah beberapa menit, ramen yang berada dalam mangkuk masing-masingpun telah habis. Yoongi mengelus perutnya yang telah terisi makanan, ia meminum air putihnya dengan tenang.

"Hyung kau memakai baju ku tanpa izin dari pemiliknya" Yoongi mendelik, mendengar perkataan Jimin barusan. Iapun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menatap Jimin.

"Siapa suruh membawaku ke apartement mu eoh?" Yoongi berucap dengan nada tenangnya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Sungguh memalukan.

"Tapi seharusnya kau meminta izin padaku" Jimin dengan jahilnya berpura-pura kesal pada Yoongi, namun sebenarnya ia tak bermasalah dengan hal itu. Tapi karena ia melihat Yoongi begitu manis memakai bajunya, membuat Jimin gemas sendiri.

"Baiklah-baiklah tuan park aku mohon izin menggunakan pakaianmu" Jimin terkekeh melihat raut wajah yoongi yang berubah.

"Apa kau memakai underwere ku juga hyung?" Jimin bertanya dengan seringai liciknya dan membuat Yoongi membelalakan matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, pabbo" Sebelum Yoongi berhasil memberikan pukulan ke kepala Jimin menggunakan sendoknya. Ia di kejutkan dengan dua orang namja yang menggunakan jas mahal. Mereka menatap Yoongi dengan heran dan Jimin yang melihat itu segera mencubit pipi Yoongi agar berhenti melamun.

"Oh hai appa" Jimin melambaikan tangannya tanpa malu dengan penampilannya saat ini. Rambut acak-acakan dan tak memakai baju, hanya sebuah celana pendek yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Appa ingin berbicara padamu Jim, cepat gunakan bajumu dan kau ikut saya juga" Yoongi di buat terkejut kembali saat appa Jimin menunjuknya, iapun menuruti appa Jimin untuk duduk di sofa milik Jimin.

"Apa status kau dengan Jimin, Yoongi-shi?" Tuan Park dengan wibawanya bertanya pada Yoongi yang sedang menunduk.

"A-ah saya hanya seniornya di sekolah ahjushi" Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan dari appa Jimin dengan bergetar dan berkeringat, seakan ia sedang di introgasi karena telah mencuri.

"Benarkah? tapi kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tuan Park menatap Yoongi penuh tanya meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tau semua tentang Jimin.

"Ah itu eumm itu"

"Aku ingin membawanya pada appa" Potong Jimin dengan seenaknya merangkul Yoongi.

"Jadi kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu jim? kau tak akan menyesal di kemudian hari?" Tanya tuan park lagi.

"Ku harap semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar appa" Jimin tersenyum dan memberikan Yoongi kecupan di pipinya.

"Baiklah, jangan sakiti dia Jim. Kau harus menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab. Dan soal hoseok appa akan membatalkan semuanya. Appa tau kau hanya menyayangi hoseok sebatas hyungmu saja. Appa mendukung hal positif dari tindakanmu" Tuan park tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jimin dengan sayang.

Hingga bunyi handphone Jimin mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Yo, Namjoon hyung?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa.

 _'Jimin, Hoseok sekarat. Ia membutuhkanmu sekarang'_

"Apa? kau dimana sekarang hyung aku akan segera kesana"

 _'Aku di rumah sakit, datanglah jim cepat'_

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

"Usianya di dunia hanya tinggal seminggu lagi, temani dia dan berikan senyuman padanya"

"Jimin aku mencintaimu selalu"

"Hoseok hyung kau harus tersenyum, kau sangat manis jika sedang tersenyum"

"Jimin, bolehkah malam ini kau menjadi miliku?"

.

 ** _My Boyfriend Cassanova_**

.

.  
Hai hai balik lagi dengan Jimbbb hehe maaf yak kalo jim lama post chap tujuhnya soalnya udah males lanjutin lagi huhu repiewnya duh. Maaf yak kalo alurnya kecepetan soalnya ini sesuai mood begete.

Makasih yang udah mau repiew di chap sebelumnya mwah jimb sayang kalian. Buat si olaf nih gua udah nyebut nama luh ah, ini udah hurt belom? sorry ye gua kaga ikhlas bikin yoongi ama jimin jauh jauhan jadi gua nyakitin hoseok dah muahaha.

See you next chapter beibih mwaah /ketjup basah/


	8. Chapter 8

**MinYoon**  
 **Park Jimin**  
 **Min Yoongi**  
 **Boys Love, OOC, Au.**

 _ **Previous Chapter 7**_  
 _'Jimin, Hoseok sekarat. Ia membutuhkanmu sekarang'_

 _"Apa? kau dimana sekarang hyung aku akan segera kesana"_

 _'Aku di rumah sakit, datanglah jim cepat'_

 _._

 _ **My Boyfriends Cassanova**_

.

Suara langkah kaki yang sangat menggema di setiap koridor rumah sakit itu sangat gaduh. Namun, namja yang menjadi pelakunya itu sama sekali tak mengabaikannya. Yang ia fikirkan saat ini hanya seseorang yang saat ini pasti sudah terbaring lemah di ruang ICU. Nafasnya begitu memburu, ia melihat beberapa temannya sedang mondar-mandir tak karuan.

"Namjoon hyung" Jimin menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan temannya yang kini sedang duduk, dengan wajah yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Jim, hoseok sekarat jim" pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut namjoon itu berhasil membuat Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ingin sekali ia menangis, namun ia tak serapuh itu meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa yang hoseok hyung lakukan? Maksudku, apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?" Jimin ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Namjoon. Fikirannya masih melayang, memikirkan nasib seseorang di dalam sana.

"Dia stres berat dan hoseok juga membuang semua obatnya, dokter juga memberitahu bahwa hoseok meminum alkohol. Dia tak sadarkan diri dan, dan akhh apa yang dia fikirkan" Namjoon menelungkupkan wajahnya.

Jimin melihat ke arah temannya yang lain, melihat Jungkook yang sedang menangis di pelukan Taehyung. Taehyung mentapnya begitu sendu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruangan hoseok pun di buka dari dalam, Menampakan pria paruh baya yang mengenakan kemeja dan jas putih. Jimin dan yang lainnya dengan sigap mendekat ke dokter tersebut.

"Uisa-nim bagaimana keadaan hoseok saat ini?" Jimin bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar, jujur saja saat ini Jimin sangat ketakutan. Dokter itupun menatap Jimin dengan raut wajah prihatin, menandakan hal yang buruk mungkin saja terjadi pada hoseok.

"Apa tak ada keluarga dari pasien?" Dokter tersebut menanyakan keadaan orang tua dari hoseok.

"Kami keluarga dari hoseok hyung" Jimin lagi-lagi bersuara. Membuat dokter tersebut menghela, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau ikut saya" Dokter itu menunjuk Jimin dan segera pergi keruangannya, dan tentunya di ikuti Jimin yang sedang gelisah.

.

Jimin kini sedang duduk dalam keadaan hati yang sangat tak nyaman, di hadapannya seorang dokter tadi yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan hoseok. Jimin menggertakan giginya untuk mengurangi kecemasan yang menyerangnya saat ini.

Dokter itu kini menatap Jimin dengan serius, lalu dokter itupun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Pasien yang bernama hoseok kini sedang mengalami masa kritis, Leukimia yang ia idap telah berada di stadium akhir. Pihak rumah sakit tak dapat membantu banyak, di perkirakan usia pasien hanya tinggal satu minggu atau kurang. Karena ini menyangkut daya tahan tubuh pasien dan kehendak tuhan. Jadi kalian hanya perlu berdoa untuk kesembuhan pasien, meskipun ini sangat sulit" Tutur sang dokter, berhasil membuat Jimin menahan nafasnya.

"A-apa tak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkan nya uisa-nim? Seperti kemoterapi atau yang lainnya?" Tanya Jimin masih dengan suara yang bergetar menahan air matanya.

"Semua itu sudah terlambat dan di duga pasien sudah sangat lelah dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dia tak meminum obatnya beberapa kali dan banyak beban fikiran yang membuatnya tumbang" Kata sang dokter sambil menghela nafasnya.

Jimin kehabisan kata-katanya, matanya sudah memerah siap untuk meneteskan cairan bening yang sangat tak pantas di keluarkan oleh namja yang kuat seperti Jimin.

"Berikan kesan yang indah di sisa hidupnya, buat dia tersenyum agar dia bisa tenang" lanjut sang dokter, memberitahu Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas dan segera pamit undur diri, ia berjalan menuju ruangan hoseok dengan sangat lesu. Setetes air mata mulai turun di sudut matanya. Jimin menyesal telah mengabaikan hoseok, seseorang yang selama ini mau mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati walaupun ia sama sekali tak melihatnya.

Menurut Jimin, Hoseok adalah namja yang ceria, ia jarang mengeluh di hadapan orang lain. Hoseok selalu menunjukan sisi manis dan perhatiannya, bahkan hoseok lebih mementingkan diri Jimin daripada dirinya sendiri. Hoseok merupakan member yang paling mahir dalam menari, jika mereka akan menampilkan tariannya, Hoseok lah yang paling bersemangat melebihi teman-temannya. Hoseok namja yang kuat, namun disisi lain ia begitu rapuh.

Hoseok sangat mencintai Jimin, dan Jimin tau itu. Dulu saat hoseok masih duduk dibangku kelas sembilan, ia mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Jimin. Jimin bukan tak ingin membalas perasaan hoseok dan menerimanya, Jimin juga sangat menyangi hoseok dan mencintainya, namun rasa sayang itu hanya sebatas dongsaeng pada hyungnya. Tidak akan lebih. Karena cinta tak bisa dipaksakan.

Jimin membuka pintu ruangan hoseok dan menatap hyungnya begitu sendu. Beberapa peralatan rumah sakit membuat Jimin ingin sekali menangis meraung-raung. Tak seharusnya hyungnya ini menderita seperti ini, Hoseok itu namja yang baik, kenapa ia harus terbaring lemas di kasur ini. Ingin sekali Jimin memaki dirinya sendiri, karena tak bisa menjaga hoseok dengan baik.

Jimin mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di pinggir kasur hoseok. Tangannya meraih tangan sang hyung yang begitu dingin dan lemas. Jimin mengecupnya dengan perlahan, memberikan rasa nyaman pada sang hyung yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung, aku menyangimu. Maafkan aku karena selalu membuatmu menderita, kau seharusya tak seperti ini. Senyummu begitu berharga jika harus hilang seperti ini. Kumohon hyung, maafkan aku" Jimin menangis dengan sangat pilu, ia mengecup telapak tangan hoseok beberapa kali.

"Sebelum ia seperti ini, hoseok hyung sempat bercerita padaku, tentang kau dengan Min Yoongi" Entah sejak kapan, jungkook berada di belakangnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Y-yoongi?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia membalikan tubuhnya menatap jungkook.

"Yeah, kau dengan yoongi. Hoseok hyung menangis di hadapanku, karena Yoongi telah berhasil merebut hatimu" Jungkook berkata dengan nada dinginnya, tersirat kebencian yang mendalam di sorot matanya, tak lupa dengan tangannya yang mengepal kuat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan jungkook? Aku tak memberikan hatiku pada Yoongi" Jimin menggeram akibat perkataan jungkook tadi.

"Haha hyung, Hoseok hyung bukan namja yang bodoh. Bukan hanya dia yang merasa bahwa kau telah terjerat oleh Yoongi, tapi aku dan semua orang yang berada di sekitarmu. Sikapmu yang menunjukan semua perasaanmu padanya" Tutur Jungkook penuh dengan penekanan.

"JAGA UCAPANMU JEON JUNGKOOK" Jimin berdiri di depan jungkook, dengan amarah yang sudah tersulut.

Jungkook berdecih melihat Jimin yang menyangkali perasaannya.

"Kau lucu sekali hyung. Apa aku harus memberitahumu tentang perubahan sikapmu saat kau sudah mengenal Min Yoongi?" Jungkook menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring di hadapan Jimin, membuat Jimin menggeram dan menahan dirinya agar tak melayangkan tinjuannya pada maknaenya ini.

"Kau yang tak pernah lagi bermain di club malam untuk meniduri jalang-jalang disana, kau tak pernah lagi menggoda namja atau yeoja sexy di sekolah kecuali Min Yoongi. Dan ahh kulihat kau membawanya ke apartement mu, sedangkan yang ku tau, kau tak pernah membawa orang lain selain kita masuk ke dalam apartement mu. Dan ku yakin di sana kau juga bercinta dengan yoongi" Kata jungkook.

Jimin yang mendengarnya dan tak tahan lagi untuk menahan amarahnya, segera mencengkram kerah baju jungkook. Matanya menatap tajam ke manik mata jungkook yang sama sekali tak takut pada Jimin.

"Jaga ucapanmu bocah, kau tak mengerti tentangku dan yoongi" Jungkook tertawa mendengar penuturan Jimin, iapun segera melepaskan cengkraman Jimin darinya dengan tak kalah kuat.

"Aku mengetahui semua tentangmu, dan tentang mengapa hoseok hyung menjadi bodoh karena mencintai keparat sialan seperti dirimu" Jungkook menunjuk wajah jimin dengan kilatan mata yang tak kalah mematikan.

Jiminpun segera pergi dari tempatnya, ia butuh sesuatu untuk meredam amarahnya. Jimin tak bisa menghajar Jungkook karena ia sadar, apa yang Jungkook katakan tak sepenunya salah. Bahkan itu sangat benar.

Jimin memasuki mobil sportnya dan melaju pada kecepatan tertinggi, tangannya beberapa kali memukul stir dan membuat mobilnya oleng. Namun Jimin masih bisa mengendalikan mobilnya pada kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, membelah jalanan kota soul dengan mobil sportnya yang berwarna merah menyala.

.

 _ **My Boyfriend Cassanova**_

.

Yoongi mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya jimin, ia memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Hoseok saat ini. Mengapa Jimin begitu panik hingga ia mengabaikan dirinya yang masih di introgasi oleh appanya Jimin tadi.

Kini waktu menunjukan pukul dua belas malam, dan Yoongi sama sekali tak menidurkan tubuhnya. Ia menunggu Jimin untuk pulang dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Yoongi sudah menghubungi Jimin beberapa kali, namun tak ada satupun panggilan yang Jimin angkat. Membuat yoongi begitu frustasi di dalam kamar milik Jimin sendirian.

"Ahh Park Jimin pabbo, kenapa ia tak mengizinkanku untuk ikut dengannya?" Yoongi menggigiti kukunya tanda ia sangat gelisah saat ini.

"Apa aku susul saja bocah itu? Tapi aku tak tau kemana ia pergi.. Ah shit, kenapa bodoh sekali" Yoongi memukul kepalanya sendiri. Iapun kembali meraih handphonenya untuk menghubungi seokjin, mungkin saja seokjin mendapat kabar dari kekasihnya perihal hoseok.

Tapi, ia tak mau mengganggu temannya ini. Bagaimana jika Seokjin tak tahu apa-apa dan saat ini ia sedang beristirahat. Yoongi kembali di buat bingung dengan ini semua.

.

 _ **My Boyfriend Cassanova**_

.

Saat ini Jimin sedang berada di sudut ruangan yang penuh dengan hiruk piruk orang-orang yang sedang menikmati malamnya. Tiga botol tequila berada di depannya, Jimin meneguknya dengan sangat rakus. Tak menghiraukan lehernya yang basah karena tetesan alkohol yang mengalir itu.

Jimin tak menghiraukan tatapan lapar dari para jalang yang sedang ingin menggodanya.

"Hey Jimin, kau akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali mampir kemari eum?" Yeoja langsing dan sexy itu dengan santainya duduk di pangkuan Jimin, membuat sang empu merasa terganggu. Ia sama sekali tak bernafsu pada yeoja ini, meskipun ia menggesekan pantatnya pada kebanggaan miliknya.

"Pergilah haneul-ah, aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu" Jimin berusaha menyingkirkan haneul yang saat ini mulai melakukan aksinya mengecupi leher Jimin dan sesekali menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas merah dari lipstik yang ia gunakan.

"Ada apa jiminnie? Aku tau, kau sedang stres saat ini jadi lebih baik aku memuaskanmu untuk menghilangkan rasa setresmu" Haneul menjilat rahang Jimin dengan sensual, namun Jimin tetap tak merespon. Jimin hanya terus meneguk minumannya hingga botol ketiga telah habis, ia menyingkirkan tubuh yeoja jalang itu dari pangkuannya.

"Dalam mimpimu jalang" Jimin mentap tajam mata haneul dan segera pergi dari tempatnya, membuat haneul membelalakan matanya. Karena mendapat penolakan dari Jimin.

.

Jimin kembali memasuki mobilnya dan ia melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam menunjukan pukul dua pagi, ia ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

Tak lebih dari tiga puluh menit, Jimin telah sampai di depan apartementnya. Ia menekan pasword dan segera memasuki apartementnya. Merbahkan tubuh yang sudah sangat lelah itu di sofa hangat di ruang tamunya.

Yoongi yang masih terjaga itu keluar dari kamar milik Jimin, Ia melihat Jimin yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Yoongi pun mendekatinya dan mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Jimin yang tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Jimin, apa yang terjadi?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara rendahnya, agar Jimin tak merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Y-yoongi hyung?" seberapa pelanpun suara Yoong pasti akan tetap terdengar oleh Jimin, dan itu juga behasil membuat Jimin terkaget sampai menegakan badannya menghada ke arah Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya.

"Jimin kau baru minum? Kau bau alkohol" Yoongi mengernyit sambil menutup hidungnya, tak suka dengan aroma alkohol yang begitu kuat di tubuh lawan bicaranya.

"A-ah aniyeo aku hanya minum sedikit" Jawab Jimin dengan santainya. Jiminpun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya tanpa melirik ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin pergi ke kamarnya pun dengan cepat mengikutinya. Melihat penapilan Jimin yang begitu acak acakan dan sangat tak bersemangat seperti biasanya, membuat Yoongi semakin penasaran dengan namja bocah itu.

"Park Jimin, apa yang terjadi dengan hoseok eoh? Mengapa kau begitu mengenaskan seperti ini?" Yoongi kembali bertanya dan duduk di samping Jimin yang kini tengah berbaring.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Jimin dengan nada malasnya. Hingga tak lama kemudian Yoongi mendapati Jimin yang telah tertidur dengan pulas.

Yoongi menatap lekat wajah tampan Jimin dari samping, wajah polos yang begitu mengaggumkan dengan bibir penuh yang selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi sulit untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Di luar kesadarannya, Yoongi menggapai pipi Jimin dengan tangan kanannya. Mengelusnya dengan perlahan, membuat sang empu menggeliat karena mendapat sentuhan namun setelah itupun ia kembali tenang.

Yoongi hampir kaget saat di leher Jimin terdapat bekas lipstik yang masih segar berada di permukaan leher Jimin, ingin sekali ia marah pada namja yang sedang tertidur ini dan menghujani pertanyaan padanya. Namun Yoongi sadar. Dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jimin. Yoongi hanya seseorang yang baru mengenal dan mulai jatuh dalam pesona namja ini, dan ia dengan sukarela memberikan tubuhnya kepada sang dominan yang tak memiliki status apapun dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi pun menghela nafas lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jimin dengan membelakanginya.

.

 _ **My Boyfriends Cassanova**_

.

Monitor pendeteksi detak jantung itu masih tetap berbunyi, menandakan bahwa seseorang yang kini tengah terbaring lemah dengan beberapa peralatan medis itu masih bernyawa. Disampingnya terdapat wanita paruh baya terus menggenggam tangan sang anak. Wanita itu tak pernah tertidur dari saat ia telah menemukan anak semata wayangnya kembali tumbang.

Wanita itu mengelus tangan hoseok penuh dengan perasaan, menyampaikan kasih sayang dan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam. Di dalam hatinya, ia tak pernah berhenti memanjatkan do'a kepada sang pencipta untuk kembali membukakan mata sang anak. Menangis dalam diam, dan tersenyum setiap kali ia mengingat dimana masa-masa ia dan keluarganya bahagia.

Raut penyesalan juga begitu kontras di wajah wanita itu. Penyesalan yang selalu datang menghantuinya, menyalahkan diri sendiri karena ia sangat ceroboh menjaga anaknya. Ia sadar, bahwa dirinya jarang sekali memperhatikan hoseok dan terlalu sibuk bekerja bersama sang suami.

"Hoseokie, bangunlah. Eomma disini untukmu. Kau mau apa eum? Menikah dengan Jimin? Eomma akan mengabulkannya untukmu" Sang eomma pun mengecup telapak tangan putranya yang begitu dingin.

"Kau pernah bercerita pada eomma, bahwa kau ingin bersama Jimin hingga kalian tua. Kau ingin menikah dengan Jimin dan itu akan membuatmu terus berusaha tetap hidup melawan penyakitmu. Hiks... Eomma akan menikahkanmu dengan Jimin jika kau mau berusaha sembuh hoseokie" Sang eomma kembali meneteskan air matanya, menyalurkan kepedihan yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Hingga, eomma hoseok merasakan sebuah gerakan-gerakan kecil di jari anaknya. Membuatnya kaget dan segera menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter.

"Hoseokie, hoseokie. Kau sadar? Ini eomma sayang, bukalah matamu" Tangan eomma hoseok telah berada di kedua pipi hoseok. Dan dengan secara perlahan, kedua bola mata yang sejak kemarin terpejam itu kini membuka.

"E-eomma, e-eomma Jiminnie eodigayeo?" Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, hoseok berkata dan betanya perihal dimana Jimin saat ini. Membuat eommanya kalang kabut meraih handphone untuk menghubungi Jimin.

"Tenang sayang, eomma akan menghubungi Jimin mu" Mendengar jawaban sang eomma, membuat hoseok menghela nafasnya.

.

 _ **Duk duk duk**_

Bunyi pantulan bola berwarna orange itu begitu menggema hingga sudut lapangan indor ini, nafas sang namja berkulit putih yang kini masih memakai seragamnya ini begitu cepat dan tak beraturan. Ia beberapa kali melakukan syuting pada bolanya, namun lagi-lagi gagal untuk masuk kedalam ring basket.

Min Yoongi, namja yang tengah mendrible itu kini mendudukan dirinya di tengah lapang, mengusap peluh yang membasahi kening putihnya. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan bagian bawahnya yang masih sakit akibat perbuatannya dengan Jimin kemarin. Kini ia hanya ingin menghilangkan kegelisahan yang sedang ia rasakan.

Ia bingung dengan Park Jimin yang berubah, saat ia tadi pagi bertanya kemana Jimin akan pergi, Jimin tak meresponnya atau bahkan melihatnyapun tidak. Meskipun ia tau bahwa Jimin memang namja yang dingin, tapi itu membuatnya merasa ada hal yang aneh pada namja itu.

"Aahh kenapa aku harus terperangkap darinya" Yoongi melemparkan bolanya tanpa arah hingga bola basket itu menggelinding dan berhenti di depan kaki seseorang. Seorang namja tampan namun bisa di sebut manis juga, sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia mendekati Yoongi.

"Kau harus sadar akan posisimu, Min Yoongi. Kau tak pantas dengan Jimin hyung" namja yang di ketahui Jungkook itu melempar bola dengan kasar hingga mengenai perut Yoongi, hingga sang empu meringis.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jungkook-shi?" Yoongi berdiri dan balik bertanya pada Jungkook.

"Kau hanya segelintir namja murahan seperti teman tidur Jimin hyung, dan jangan berharap lebih kepadanya" Jungkook mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Yoongi membelalakan matanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Jeon Jungkook-sshi, aku bukan namja yang seperti kau fikirkan" Yoongi terus berusaha tenang dan menahan emosinya.

"Dengan kau membiarkan dirimu disetubuhi oleh Jimin secara cuma-cuma? Tanpa status apapun? Itu sama saja dengan jalang" Jungkook berkata dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Tau apa kau tentangku dengan Jimin hah?" Yoongi mulai tersulut emosi dan nada suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Cih, Apa bagusnya dirimu ini higga Jimin hyung mau menidurimu" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Brengsek kau Jeon Jungkook" Yoongi menarik kerah Jungkook dan siap untuk melayangkan tinjuannya. Namun hal itu ia urungkan karena tak ingin mendapat masalah di sekolahnya. Reputasinya sebagai siswa teladan akan hancur, karena memukul anggota club dance.

"Kau tak berani? Pengecut! Seharusnya hoseok hyung tak pernah iri padamu" Jungkook melepaskan cengkraman Yoongi di lehernya, menunjuk wajah Yoongi dengan tak sopan.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Min Yoongi. Karena dirimu, hoseok hyung menderita. Kau orang baru dan tak perlu berharap lebih pada Jimin hyung" Jungkook mendorong bahu Yoongi hingga Yoongi memundurkan langkahnya.

Yoongi hanya memandang punggung Jungkook yang menghilang di balik pintu itu dan iapun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

Hueeee ceritanya makin pasaran doh, mentok saya pen ngetik kaya gimana lagi. Bingung haduh sama si jimin yang juga ikut bingung. Tapi udahlah gakpapa ntar di fikirin lagi kalo lagi gada kerjaan hehe. tapi kali ini jim post nya cepet pan? hehe makasih nuna yang udah mo temenin jim ke warnet wakwakwak.

Maaf ya kalo lama posting, saya lagi banyak tugas sekolah jadi gada waktu buat ngetik ff, ada sih cuman males. Yang nanya jimb line berapa di repiew sebelumnya, hehe jimb masih kelas dua Sma ambil jurusan ipa, yang jago fisika kimia ama matematika bantuin ngerjain tugas lah. Setres saya huhu.

Maaf juga buat kapel rp saya hehe /lirik sugar/ jangan marah ya kalau jim sering ngilang. Disini jim juga kangen ko wakwakwak.

 _ **See you next chapter.**_

 _ **And don't forget a repiew**_


	9. Chapter 9

**MINYOON**  
 **Park Jimin**  
 **Min Yoongi**

 ** _Warning!_**  
 ** _Boys Love, Out of character, Au._**

 ** _If you read this story, please i want you repiew this chapter._**

 _Previous Chapter 8:_  
 _Yoongi hanya memandang punggung Jungkook yang menghilang di balik pintu itu dan iapun mengacak rambutnya frustasi._

 _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

 _._

 _ **My Boyfriend Cassanova**_

.

Dengan sangat perlahan dan ragu, Jimin membuka pintu ruang Icu tersebut. Matanya menatap sendu seseorang yang kini masih dalam keadaan terbaring, dengan selang infus dan alat bantu pernafasan melekat di tubuhnya. Ia mendekati sosok rapuh itu dengan langkah yang gontai, Jimin dapat melihat tatapan mata itu terus tertuju padanya. Memperlihatkan gurat kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

Sulit bagi Jimin untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, tak ada sepatah katapun yang mengalun di bibir keduanya. Jimin hanya bungkam melihat hoseok yang tersenyum padanya, atau yang lebih tepat, memaksakan senyumnya. Ia tau apa yang hoseok rasakan saat ini, rasa sakit yang selama ini selalu melilit di sekujur tubuh hoseok.

Jimin mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi tepat di samping pinggir ranjang Hoseok, segera menggenggam tangannya erat dan berusaha untuk memberikan kenyamanan pada sang hyung, yang selalu menyayangi dan mencintainya tanpa kenal lelah. Meskipun kali ini ia tau, bahwa hoseok sudah sering ia sakiti. Karena perlakuan dan ucapannya, Jimin sadar akan hal itu.

"Hoseok hyung, bagaimana kabarmu eum?" Jimin berusaha untuk tersenyum di hadapan hoseok, mengelus helaian rambut yang menutupi alis hoseok yang begitu lucu.

Hoseokpun tersenyum mendapat perlakuan hangat dari Jimin. Ia menatap mata Jimin lekat dan membalas genggaman hangat dari tangan Jimin.

"Tentu saja aku sehat Jiminnie, aku bisa saja menari di hadapanmu dan melakukan backlipt seperti biasanya" Hoseok terkekeh pelan, dan itu malah membuat Jimin meringis di dalam hatinya.

"Kau manis saat tersenyum hyung, maka dari itu teruslah untuk berjuang hidup dan melawan penyakitmu, agar aku bisa terus melihat senyummu" Jimin memberikan sebuah kecupan di punggung tangan hoseok, perbuatan itu berhasil membuat pipi hoseok merona.

"Kau bisa saja Jimin, dokter bilang waktuku hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi" Hoseok tersenyum miris karena ucapan yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya sendiri, ia menahan buliran air mata yang siap untuk mengalir di pipinya.

"Keajaiban pasti ada, jika kau memiliki tekad untuk terus hidup hyung" Jimin menatap wajah hoseok dari samping, ia tau bahwa kini hoseok berusaha mati-matian untuk berbicara lancar dan tetap terlihat sehat di hadapannya.

"Itu mustahil jim, manusia lemah seperti diriku ini sudah tak pantas untuk hidup. Aku tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk bertahan di dunia ini, semuanya begitu menyakitkan untuk di jalani oleh manusia berpenyakit seperti diriku." Setetes air mata berhasil mengalir tepat di sudut mata hoseok, dan ia meruntuki ini semua karena telah terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan sang pujaan hati.

"Kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang menyayangimu?" Jimin melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat hoseok menolehkan kepalanya, menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tak ada lagi yang perduli diriku, bahkan kini eomma dan appa telah pergi ke amerika untuk urusan kerja" Hoseok menghela nafasnya dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Aku perduli padamu hyung, kau adalah hyung terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Andai jika kau masih bisa bertahan, aku ingin bertingkah manja layaknya dongsaeng pada hyungnya padamu" Jimin terus mengelus tangan hoseok, namun kata-kata yang Jimin ucapkan kembali membuat hati Hoseok berdenyut nyeri. Rasanya ia telah di tolak secara halus, tanpa perkataan kasar yang keluar di mulut sang pujaan hati.

"Min Yoongi, apa dia begitu menarik?" Hoseok mengeluarkan suara seraknya yang begitu parau, menahan isakan yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah balik bertanya dan itu membuat Hoseok kembali menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya.

"Kau menyukainya Jimin, kau tak mau mengatakannya karena kau masih ragu dengan perasaanmu sendiri" Hoseok menatap mata Jimin dengan sendu, mengatakan bahwa ia kini sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"H-hyung, a-aku" Jimin seketika tergagap karena ucapan hoseok. Jujur ia memang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia tak mengerti apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya. Jimin hanya tau hubungan sebatas bercinta di ranjang dan menikmati malam dengan kegiatan yang panas hingga fajar pun tiba.

Jimin memang merasa berbeda jika berada dekat dengan Yoongi, hatinya selalu menghangat Jika Yoongi berada dalam rengkuhannya. Seakan ribuan kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di dalam perutnya, memberikan rasa yang menyenangkan di dalam hatinya. Jimin fikir, itu hanya rasa suka yang masih dalam batas biasa. Namun, Jimin tak pernah bisa menghilangkan fikirannya tentang namja berkulit seputih salju itu.

"Ku akui, aku kalah dari Yoongi. Meskipun dia seseorang yang baru untuk dirimu, tapi dia begitu hebatnya bisa merubah namja playboy seperti dirimu Jim haha" Hoseok tertawa, dan itu jelas sekali tertawa yang di paksakan.

"Jaga dia jim, aku tau bahwa Yoongi adalah namja yang baik. Jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau menyakiti dirinya. Karena aku akan menghantuimu jika aku telah mati" kata hoseok, dan itu berhasil membuat suasana mencair.

"Hoseok hyung, kau terlalu percaya diri sekali bisa meninggalkan dunia di waktu yang cepat" Jimin ikut bergurau, meskipun itu sama sekali tak lucu. Namun hoseok tetap mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Kau tau Jim? Jika aku masih bisa hidup, aku akan berusaha untuk bisa bersamamu apapun caranya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, hatimu sudah dimiliki oleh Yoongi" Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas hal itu lagi. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan hal yang seru?" Jimin berkata dengan nada semangatnya, akhirnya hoseok pun ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi jim, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan itu membuat Jimin gemas dengan tingkah lucu hyungnya.

"Apa itu eum?" Jimin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bangunkan aku, cium aku dan bolehkah malam ini kau jadi miliku?" Hoseok menampilkan senyum lima jarinya, hal itu membuat Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, perlahan hyung agar infusanmu tak terlepas" Jimin berusaha membangunkan tubuh hoseok dan mendudukannya.

"Kajja jiminnie palliwa" Hoseok tersenyum manja dan memejamkan matanya. Hingga akhirnya bibirnya merasakan benda kenyal dan basah yang selalu menjadi idamannya.

Di dalam hati hoseok, ia terus menangis karna mungkin ini adalah ciuman yang terakhir karna ia memutuskan untuk menyerah mendapatkan Jimin.

.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, seseorang dengan pakaian yang basah dan sepatunya yang kotor itu sedang menutup mulutnya. Ia meremas dadanya yang begitu sakit, tak seharusnya ia berada disini dan melihat adegan yang membuat hatinya perih seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum yang sudah berkarat.

Namja mungil itu meneteskan air matanya dan membalikan badannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat ia berpijak. Namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya karena seseorang yang berada di depannya kini sedang menampilkan senyuman miring yang sangat Yoongi benci.

"Sudah ku peringatkan beberapa kali Min Yoongi, agar kau tak terlalu berharap pada Jimin hyung. Hoseok hyung sangat mencintainya, dan kufikir Jimin hyung akan membuang mu jauh-jauh" Namja itu, Jungkook. Yang dengan tak sopannya berbicara tanpa embel embel sunbae pada Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi ingin sekali melayangkan tinjuannya.

"Aku tak perduli dengan itu semua Jeon Jungkook-shi" Yoongi mengeluarkan nada sinisnya sengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Lalu, sekarang apalagi? Kau seharusnya pergi atau..." Jungkook menggantungkan ucapannya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi.

"Kau akan mengganggu kegiatan panas mereka" Jungkook menampilkan senyum miringnya dan berbisik pada Yoongi. Hal itu berhasil menyulut emosi Yoongi.

Yoongipun mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mendorong Jungkook, hingga jungkook tersungkur di lantai. Yoongi menunduk dan mencengkram kerah kemeja jungkook, ia sudah tak tahan ingin meninju wajah manis ini hingga rasanya ia ingin merusak pahatan indah yang Jungkook miliki.

 _ **Bugh**_

Satu pukulan berhasil Yoongi layangkan di rahang sebelah kanan Jungkook, hingga Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau sungguh tak sopan bocah, apa kau tak di ajarkan tatakrama oleh orang tuamu yang kaya raya itu?" Yoongi mengangkat kepalan tangannya bersedia untuk meniju wajah manis jungkook lagi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU JALANG?" suara milik taehyung begitu menggema hingga ujung koridor, mungkin dua orang yang tadi sedang berciuman pun tengah terkaget.

Hal itu Jungkook manfaatkan untuk berpura-pura kesakitan karna telah di pukul oleh Yoongi.

"Agghh uhuk tae-tae hyung" Jungkook memegang rahangnya dengan sangat dramatis, membuat Yoongi ingin meludahi wajah yang sok kesakitan itu.

Taehyung yang tak terima karena kekasihnya di perlakukan secara kasar oleh yoongi pun, menarik punggung Yoongi dan melemparnya dengan sangat kuat hingga akan membentur pintu jika seseorang di dalam ruangan itu tak membuka pintunya.

"Y-yoongi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan raut terkejutnya, apalagi kini yoongi sedang berada di rengkuhannya.

"Jangan sentuh dan temui aku lagi park jimin, aku hanya orang baru yang tak pantas berada di dekatmu" Setelah Yoongi berucap seperti itu dengan nada yang sangat tajam dan menusuk, ia melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Jimin dan bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Pergi saja kau jalang, kau hanya parasit bagi kami" Jungkook yang memang sudah membenci Yoongi itupun, dengan lantangnya mengeluarkan ejekan yang membuat Yoongi ingin mencekiknya hingga ia tewas di tangannya.

"Diam kau Jeon Jungkook" Jimin yang tak terima dengan perkataan jungkook pun ikut beraseru, dengan tangannya yang mencengkram kuat tangan Yoongi agar ia tetap di tempatnya.

"Hahaha kau membela jalang ini hyung? Hebat sekali, sepertinya kau memang sudah di beri obat olehnya" Jungkook bahkan bertepuk tangan di hadapan jimin dengan wajah yang mengejek.

"Kau menyukainya Jimin?" Taehyung yang berada di samping Jimin itupun ikut memperkacau suasana saat ini. Membuat orang yang berlalu lalang, melihat kegiatan mereka yang saling meneriaki satu sama lain.

"Hyung, kau tak pantas dengannya. Dia namja murahan yang mau-maunya kau tiduri. Kau boleh menggunakan nya untuk kepuasan nafsumu hyung tapi kau jangan memberikan hatimu padanya" Jungkook kembali bersuara dan itu membuat Jimin menggeram marah.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau tak berhak atas perasaan yang aku rasakan. Aku tau, kau membenci Yoongi karna kau mengetahui tentang perasaanku padanya, kau tak menyukainya karena kau selalu mendengarkan keluhan hoseok hyung tentang diriku dan Yoongi. Tapi ingatlah jungkook, Yoongi berbeda. Dia bukan jalang yang sering ku gunakan untuk memuaskan nafsuku, dia seseorang yang telah mengenalkan ku rasanya mencintai seseorang" Tutur Jimin yang membuat Yoongi membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Jungkook berdecih mendengar penuturan dari Jimin.

"Ahh kau telah menyadari bahwa dia telah merebut hatimu hyung?" Jungkook mendekati Jimin dan segera meninju rahang tegas milik Jimin.

"Kenapa harus Yoongi? Kenapa bukan hoseok hyung yang selama ini memperjuangkan hidupnya hanya untuk bisa berada di sampingmu?. Kau tak tau seberapa menderitanya hoseok hyung saat kau telah mengenal namja sialan ini hah?" Jungkook berteriak sambil mencengkram kerah baju Jimin dengan kuat. Taehyung yang melihatnya segera membujuk Jungkook agar menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Kau manusia bajingan yang sangat bodoh Park Jimin" lanjut Jungkook dengan kilatan kebencian yang tersirat di sorot matanya.

"Jungkookkie hentikan ini semua, Jimin tak bisa memaksakan perasaannya untukku. Jadi biarlah aku mati." Suasana seketika hening saat hoseok menghampiri mereka dan berdiri di samping Jimin, dengan tangan kanannya mendorong infus yang masih melekat di tangan kirinya.

"H-hyung apa yang kau katakan?" Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan sendunya.

"Kookie, kau tau kan bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki? Dan jika mencintai seseorang itu tak selalu berjalan dengan apa yang kau harapkan. Dengan memutuskan mencintai seseorang, itu berarti juga harus menerima resiko untuk tersakiti jika cinta tak terbalaskan" Semua orang yang berada disana termenung, mendengarkan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir pucat hoseok.

"Dan jika mencintai seseorang itu harus membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bisa berbahagia, meskipun orang yang membuat seseorang yang kita cinta bukan diri kita sendiri. Jadi, aku merelakan Jimin untuk bersama Yoongi." Hoseok tersenyum dan menepuk pundak tegap Jimin.

"Saengi, aku harap kau berubah sepenuhnya. Jangan kau sakiti orang yang kau cintai, jangan pernah bermain lagi dengan para jalang atau orang lain di belakang ataupun di depan Yoongi"

Jimin yang mendengarnya segera memeluk hoseok dengan erat.

"Aku berjanji hyung" Jimin meneteskan air matanya di bahu milik hoseok, hoseok tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Jimin dengan perlahan. Memberikan kehangatan yang selalu ia curahkan pada Jimin.

Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya pada Jimin dan menggenggam tangan Jimin dan juga tangan Yoongi untuk ia persatukan.

"Pada hari ini, aku resmikan bahwa Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi menjadi sepasang kekasih" Hoseok pun tertawa riang sembari memeluk kedua pasangan kekasih baru itu.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi kini sedang berada di apartement milik Jimin, saling berpelukan di atas kasur hangat yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu percintaan hangat mereka. Yoongi tersenyum melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya, Mereka sambil memandang satu sama lain dan akhirnya terkekeh.

"Kenapa tertawa pabbo?" Yoongi memberikan jitakan pada kening Jimin dan mendengar Jimin mengaduh kesakitan yang sangat berlebihan.

"Kenapa menjitakku hyung?" Jimin mengelus kening lebarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat yoongi memutar bola matanya malas melihat pemandangan Jimin yang sangat berlebihan.

"Kau menatapku seakan kau ingin memakanku" Jimin terkekeh mendengar penuturan kekasihnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana jika aku memang ingin memakan kekasih mungilku ini eum?" Jimin mencolek dagu Yoongi bermaksud untuk menggoda kekasihnya, yang mulai mengeluarkan rona merah yang begitu kontras di pipi putihnya.

"Dasar byuntae" Yoongi memeluk Jimin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya, bermaksud untuk menyembuyikan pipinya yang mungkin sudah sewarna apel yang sudah matang.

"Aku hanya mesum di depanmu saja" Jimin mengeluarkan suara rendahnya yang membuat Yoongi meremang.

"Bohong, aku tau jim, kau memiliki simpanan dimana-mana dan itu membuatku ragu" Yoongi memainkan ujung baju milik kekasihnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Jimin tak tahan ingin memakan Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu, tandai aku sebagai milik mu Min Yoongi" Yoongi mencubit perut Jimin sangat kencang, dan membuat Jimin kembali mengaduh kesakitan.

"Byuntaeee! Kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi kita sudah melakukannya" Yoongi berteriak dengan suara melengkingnya membuat Jimin menutup telingannya rapat-rapat.

"Kau hanya perlu membuat beberapa kissmark, sebagai tanda aku adalah milikmu hyung apa susahnya?" Jimin mentap Yoongi yang kini tengah memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Aku tau kau tak akan membiarkanku bisa berjalan dengan baik besok byuntae!" Sahut Yoongi dengan aksen merajuknya, sungguh Jimin ingin sekali menggigiti bibir yang dari tadi mengerucut itu.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu sama saja dengan kau ingin di sentuh olehku baby sugar" Jimin mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi. Menggesekan hidung minimalis mereka dengan Jimin yang menggigit giginya sendiri karena gemas oleh tingkah kekasih barunya ini.

"Andwaeyeo Jimin byuntae, aku membencimu" Yoongi memukuli dada Jimin dengan brutal, namun Jimin hanya terkekeh karena pukulan Yoongi sama sekali tak berasa.

"Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis chagi. Aku juga mencintaimu"

.

.

 _ **Tbc or end?**_  
.

Hai hai, Jimb kembali hadir kini dengan kemasan baru yang lebih manis. Gimana yang kemaren kesel sama Jimin ama hoseok? Berubah fikiran ga? Jim itu udah bilang sebenernya hoseok hyung itu baik, cuma karna dia terlalu cinta ama jim maka jadi keliatan ngehalangi hubungan jimb sugar eh bukan jimin sama yoongi deng.

Oh iya sebenernya inspirasi jim sih masih ada dan udah ada konflik baru tapi, ini jim ambil voting dari readers yang cantik cantik ini buat nentuin jim lanjutin lagi atau engga soalnya kalau misalkan ga di lanjutin jadi kek alurnya maksa bener ini. Tapi kalau peminatnya sedikit ya mungkin jimb cukupkan sekian aja hehe. Makasih yang udah mau repiew tuh apalagi yang ampe marah-marah kemaren gegara jimin nya plinplan bhaks.

Yang nanya rp jim, kemaren itu maaf ya jim ga maen di line. Kalo kkt sih iya hehe bisa cek id jimbb, curhat ato curcol lah gangapa. Tapi kata sugar hyung ga boleh di rebut jimnya nanti sugar galaw haha. oh ya jimb pengen ngucapin **_HAPPY MONTHSARRY SUGAAAAR_** yang ke 3 bulan, ehehehehe maaf ya kalo jim telat ngucapin dan jim juga mau bilang makasih sama kamu soal videonya huhu serius itu ahhh nyentuh batm terus pengen ketawa juga sama yang bagian pendukung kita pada ngucapin itu hehe. I love you more than you. jimb sayang sugar.

yang pengen tau kalo rl jimb itu masih bocah silahkan follow ig saya **renpndi** hehehe promot.

 ** _See you_**  
 ** _Repiew juseyeo. Satu suara anda menentukan ff ini kedepannya._**


	10. Ending

**_MinYoon_**  
 ** _Park Jimin_**  
 ** _Min Yoongi_**

 ** _Warning!_**  
 ** _Boys Love, Out of character, Au._**

 ** _My Boyfriend Cassanova_**

 ** _._**

Cahaya terik sang mentari di pagi ini, mampu membuat sepasang mata yang sebenarnya masih enggan untuk terbuka itu tetap terbangun. Namja berkulit putih bersih seperti susu ini menguap dan menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan pinggangnya di rengkuh dengan sangat erat oleh Namja yang belum lama ini menjadi kekasihnya, yang berhasil merebut hatinya dengan begitu mudah.

Yoongi meraih wajah tampan layaknya anak kecil yang begitu polos yang berada di depan matanya, jarinya tak henti mengelus pahatan indah yang telah tuhan berikan pada paras kekasihnya. Membuat dada yoongi bergemuruh dan merasa gugup. Meskipun bukan hanya kali ini ia menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan lekat seperti ini, tapi rasa menggelitik yang tepat berada di dalam perutnya ini selalu saja membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga.

Menurut Yoongi, Jimin itu sosok yang sangat menawan. Ia menyukai semua yang berada di tubuh milik kekasihnya, matanya yang sangat tajam, hidung yang begitu pas di wajahnya, Pipi yang tembam, garis rahang yang sempurna, dan yang paling Yoongi puja dari kekasihnya adalah bibir penuh Jimin. Benda kenyal dan manis yang selalu membuatnya tak kuasa menopang tubuhnya sendiri jika kedua pasang bibir itu telah membelai Yoongi. Yoongi tak pernah bisa menolak setiap panggutan yang Jimin mulai di bibirnya, rasanya ia ingin sekali menghabiskan bibir kekasihnya itu meskipun Jimin yang pasti akan menguasai setiap permainan yang mereka lakukan.

"Park Jimin pabbo, mengapa kau memiliki bibir yang bisa membuat ku lemah eoh?" Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya yang begitu kecil, namun yang di tanya dan notabene tadi sedang tertidur itupun malah menampilkan senyum miringnya.

"Karna kau terlalu mencintaiku. Maka dari itu kau merasa lemah dan pasrah jika aku sudah menciumu" Jimin membuka matanya dan berhasil membuat Yoongi terkaget.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun eoh?" Yoongi mentap mata Jimin tajam, namun tangannya masih tetap berada di rahang tegas milik Jimin.

"Sebelum kau membuka mata pun, mata ku sudah terbuka" Jimin terkekeh melihat pipi kekasihnya mulai berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Jinjjayeo?... Jadi dari tadi, kau hanya berpura-pura tertidur" Yoongi membelalakan matanya sangat lucu, membuat Jimin gemas ingin menggigit bibir yang sedang membulat itu.

"Ayo lakukan lagi chagia, tanganmu begitu halus dan membuatku nyaman" Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan mengusapkannya pada pipinya sendiri. Namun Yoongi dengan tak berprikemanusiaan memberikan sebuah tepukan, ralat karena ini lebih cenderung seperti tamparan.

Plak

"Aww baby, kenapa kau menamparku?" Jimin mengaduh dan mengelus pipinya sendiri. Namun sang pelaku kekerasan itu malah mentertawakannya.

"Rasakan itu, kumohon tuan muda park yang terhormat, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan chagi atau baby. Itu sangat menggelikan" Yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya, namun Jimin malah menarik tangan Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi kembali berbaring di atas tubuh Jimin.

"Lalu kau ingin ku panggil apa eum? Sayang, Sweety atau Yeobo?" Jimin menampilkan senyum miringnya dan kembali menarik wajah yoongi agar dekat dengannya.

Jimin menatap lekat, tepat kepada manik mata yoongi yang begitu indah di matanya. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan cara yang sensual, membuat Yoongi sulit untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Jari-jari tangannya membelai bibir Yoongi perlahan dan meniupnya.

"J-jimin apa yang kau lakukan"

Yoongi gugup, tentu saja karena jarak wajah mereka hanya lima senti, bahkan hidung mereka telah bersentuhan. Membuat jantung yoongi memompa tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Yoongi-ah"

Dan setelah Jimin mengucapkannya, ia segera membalik posisinya menjadi di atas Yoongi dan meraup bibir tipis kekasihnya. Menghisapnya dengan rakus seakan ia akan memakan bibir itu. Yoongi yang awalnya terkejut akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jimin.

Mereka saling menghisap dan menggigit bibir masing masing. Merasa bahwa dunia ini hanya milik mereka, Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi. Hingga mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka telah sama-sama full naked. Tangan Jimin dengan lihai membelai dan menikmati setiap desahan yang yoongi keluarkan akibat perlakuannya.

"Aahh Jimhh..." Yoongi mendongakan kepalanya, memberi akses pada Jimin untuk menandai setiap inci lehernya. Jimin yang mendengar desahan kekasihnya itu semakin bersemangat melancarkan aksinya pagi ini.

"Jimm ahh tanganmu shhh... Ahh geli.."

Yoongi menggeliat saat jari tangan kekasihnya berusaha masuk ke dalam manholenya, Bahkan Jimin dengan sengajanya menggesekan kebanggaannya pada miliknya. Sungguh apa yang jimin lakukan saat ini membuat Yoongi melayang.

"Aahh ahh Jiminhh.. Ahh andwaeehh.."

Bibir Jimin dengan nakalnya menghisap bahkan menggigit nipple Yoongi, membuat sang pemilik merasa kesakitan namun nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Babyhh.. kau begitu indah"

Jimin menatap pemandangan kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat cantik. Dan apa kalian tahu bahwa kebanggaan milik Jimin sudah sangat begitu keras dan tegang.

"Jiminhh ahh jebalyeohh ahh ahh fasterhh.."

Jimin terus mengeluar masukan jarinya di dalam manhole Yoongi, dengan sangat bersemangat karena perintah dari kekasihnya, yang terlihat sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan.

"Jimmhh ahh aku ingin ahh.."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan dengan sangat cepat, menandakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Namun hal itu sirna sudah, karena Jimin dengan jahilnya mengehentikannya dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari manhole Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tajam.

"Berengsek, apa yang kau lakukan Park"

Jimin terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang begitu marah karena kelakuannya. Yoongi bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Jimin hingga terbaring, Yoong mendudukan dirinya di perut berotot milik kekasihnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan baby?" Jimin menatap kekasihnya dari bawah, Tangannya meraih Junior Yoongi yang menegang dan dadanya naik turun. Membuat libido seorang penggila sexs ini naik level.

"Diamlah bodoh, kau membuatku gagal klimaks" Yoongi mendelik ke arah Jimin, namun detik itu juga Yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia menggesekan manholenya ke Junior kekasihnya, mendesah dengan tujuan untuk menggoda Jimin. Bibirnya ia jilat dengan sangat sexy. Mata yang sayu itu membuat Jimin tak tahan untuk menerkam Yoongi saat itu Juga.

Yoongi menurunkan tubuhnya, memasukan milik Jimin ke manholenya. Ia meringis pelan, namun akhirnya mendesah saat milik jimin telah sepenuhnya berada dalam dirinya.

"Yoongi-ahh kau pintar shh" Jimin mengocok junior kekasihnya, bermaksud untuk memberikan Yoongi kenikmatan yang lebih dan membuatnya semakin menjerit akibat kenikmatan yang sangat liar.

"Ahh Jiminn shh.. Kau besarhh" Yoongi mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya tak hentinya meracau, memuja kebanggaan Jimin yang begitu nikmat dan sangat memanjakan manholenya yang semakin mengetat.

Yoongi semakin keras menghentakan tubuhnya pada Jimin, Jiminpun dengan kekuatan tangannya membantu yoongi untuk bergerak di atasnya.

"Jimin ahh... aku shhh lemashh.."

Yoongi melambatkan gerakannya saat kakinya sudah sangat kaku.

Jiminpun akhirnya membalikan posisi mereka kembali. Kaki Yoongi ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya, setelah itupun Jimin menumbuk lubang Yoongi dengan sangat kuat. Menikmati setiap hentakan yang ia buat. Juniornya serasa di remas kuat oleh yoongi di dalam sana.

"Jiminhh ahh johayeo ahh yeah disanah.. Janganhh berhenti ahh"

Yoongi ikut menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan Jimin. Klimaksnya akan datang sebentar lagi dan ia begitu bernafsu saat ini, karena melihat bagaimana Jimin bergerak di atasnya, menungganginya dan memuji tubuhnya. Sungguh Yoongi di buat mabuk oleh Jimin.

"Kau sangat cantik yoongi-ah shhh aku mencintaimu"

"Yeahh Jiminhh aku juga ahh mencintaimu"

Jimin terus menumbuk dan menghujamkan Juniornya pada prostat milik kekasihnya. Membuat sang submisive menjerit-jerit karena sensasi nikmat yang luar biasa mereka rasakan.

Tangan yoongi merambat untuk menyentuh miliknya sendiri, namun hal itu di cegah oleh kekasihnya karena pada akhirnya, Jiminlah yang membelai dirinya. Dengan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukannya.

"Jiminhh ahh daddy... Fuck ahh so hot.. Ahh daddh fasterhh, fuck me so harder daddh ughh.."

Badan Yoongi semakin tersentak sentak, bersamaan dengan ranjang mereka yang berdecit karena gerakan Jimin yang semakin menggila. Yoongi yang telah di lingkupi oleh nafsu pun, menggerakan pinggulnya dengan arah berlawanan. Bahkan ia menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya.

"Yoongi-ahh agghh kau semakin ketathh babyhh. Kau lebih nikmathh dari sshh lubang virgin.."

Jimin memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap cengkraman yang seolah pijatan yang sangat hebat. Juniornya semakin keras dan bengkak di dalam lubang Yoongi. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas pantat milik kekasihnya yang sedang ia pegang. Sungguh kenyal dan menggemaskan.

"Kau hebathh jimhh ah itu ohh godhh.."

Tubuh mereka semakin bergetar saat dirasa kenikmatan akan segera datang. Yoongi menarik pundak Jimin dan menabrakan bibir mereka. Menghisap rakus, seolah mereka lupa daratan. Begitu terbuai dengan tubuh masing-masing.

"Jimhh cum, cum aghhh"

Yoongi berhasil mengeluarkannya, mengenai perut jimin dan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, Jimin menyusul dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Jimin ambruk di atas yoongi, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher milik namja putih itu. Mereka mengatur nafas dan terkekeh bersama.

"Jiminnie.."

Yoongi mengeluarkan suara seraknya karena sudah mendesah setelah hampir dua jam lebih percintaan mereka. Membuat Jimin tersenyum jahil mendengar suara kekasihnya.

"Waeyeo eum?"

Jimin menggesekan hidungnya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya, tak lupa dengan lidahnya yang bermain main di permukaan kulit Yoongi.

"Fuck me again daddy.."

"Again?"

"Humm, nde!"

"Dengan senang hati"

Dan merekapun kembali berciuman panas dan kembali menikmati satu sama lain. Selagi mereka masih kuat, mereka terus melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Tak memperdulikan waktu yang seharusnya mereka gunakan untuk sarapan hingga makan siang. Sungguh pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

.

 ** _My Boyfriend Cassanova_**

.

"Hoseokie, kau yakin akan meninggalkan korea bersama eomma?" sang ibu kini bertanya pada anaknya. Mengelus surai sang putra tunggal dengan begitu lembut untuk mengalirkan kasih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Aku yakin eomma, aku tak ingin Jimin melihatku serapuh ini. Dia kebahagiaanku eomma, dan sekarang Jimin telah bahagia bersama Yoongi. Jadi aku ingin pergi dari mereka." Hoseok menundukan wajahnya, air matanya perlahan mengalir begitu deras di matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hari ini kita akan pergi ke singapura, di sana ada sebuah rumah sakit ternama yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Kau harus tetap hidup sayang, jangan tinggalkan eomma begitu saja."

Hoseok tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Eomma, aku ingin menitipkan surat ini pada Jimin. Tapi berikan ini padanya setelah aku sudah pergi" Hoseok memberikan kertas berwarna putih itu pada ibunya. Iapun tersenyum kembali dan memeluk ibunya.

'Meskipun rasanya terlalu sulit untuk meninggalkanmu, tapi aku ingin kau bahagia meskipun kebahagiaanmu bukan diriku'

.

"Jimin-ah kau bau, cepat mandi dan antarkan aku ke rumah eomma" Yoongi berkacak pinggang melihat kekasihnya yang masih tertidur, bahkan kini jam telah menunjukan pukul tujuh sore.

"Kau berisik baby, diamlah. aku masih mengantuk"

Yoongi mendengus ketika melihat Jimin menarik selimutnya, menutupi kepalanya agar tak mendengar celotehan Yoongi.

"Yaak Park pabbo, cepat mandi setelah itu antar aku ke rumah."

"Tenang saja sayang aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu"

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Kau berniat mengenalkanku sebagai calon suamimu pada eommamu kan?" Jimin menatap Yoongi yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya.

"PABBO.. JIMIN KITA MASIH SEKOLAH"

"Tenang saja Yoon, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas bayi kita" kata jimin dengan entengnya.

"Sialan kau park, aku ini namja"

"Tapi kau terlalu cantik seperti bidadari"

"Berengsek, park aku membencimu"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Park Yoongi"

Bugh

"Aduh"

Malam itupun mereka habiskan dengan pertengkaran kecil dan pasti akan berujung dengan desahan dari sang submisive. Meskipun Yoongi seseorang yang kasar, namun ia akan begitu lemah jika berada di bawah kendali Jimin. Sungguh Jimin memiliki daya tarik yang kuat hingga bisa membuat Seorang Min Yoongi jatuh cinta padanya.

.

 ** _Hoseok Letter:_**  
 ** _To : Park Jimin & Min Yoongi_**  
 ** _"Jiminnie, apa kau akhirnya bahagia dengan pilihanmu? Ku harap jawabanmu adalah ya, karena aku disini merelakanmu untuk kebahagiaan dirimu. Kau harus tau, bahwa aku Jung Hoseok, sangat mencintai Park Jimin dengan sepenuh hatiku. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuat pujaan hatiku ini bahagia. Kau yang selalu menjadi impianku, aku sangat berharap kau selamanya bahagia berada di sisi Yoongi. Terima kasih untuk semuanya._**

 ** _Dan untuk Min Yoongi, aku harap kau bisa menjaga Jimin untuku. Jangan sampai ia menjadi playboy lagi, jika kau tak berhasil aku akan merebut Jimin darimu._**

 ** _Semoga bahagia Jiminnie, yoongi-ah'_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Apa ini woy? Haha mengecewakan? Oh haha iya maaf, setelah jim fikir fikir emang bener sih ff ini udah ngebosenin jadi yaa mending di udahin aja yak. Kalo ada waktu jim bikin seriesnya deh hehe dan kalo ada yang mau itu juga. Jim punya project ff lagi yang judulnya "Jimin seme or uke" haha itu sebenernya ff pernah aku post di grup ff yaoi bts di facebook tapi belom kelar jadi pen di kesiniin aja meskipun alurnya kek beda hehe.

Makasih ya untuk para reader yang selalu setia ngasih repiew buat ff ini yang meskipun banyak banget kekurangannya dan ga memuaskan. Jim author baru, jadi yea maafin lah ya kkk /bowing/ ehh iya gimana yang udah liat ig renpndi? Udah tau kan muka aku kaya gimana? Buahahaha koment dong atau dm gitu biar kita bisa deketan eaak.

Thanks semuanya.

See You next time


End file.
